Your own personal Jesus
by Epsylon
Summary: *Brian/Justin* Post 513. Justin est à New York, Brian est resté à Pittsburgh. Alors qu'ils commencent à apprendre à vivre avec la distance, Justin reçoit des appels de plus en plus inquiétants. /édit : juillet 2012 : nouvelle correction en cours - saut de pages progressivement rétablis.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Epsylon  
Genre : Drama, angst, romance…  
Résumé : Brian se demandait combien de temps passerait avant qu'ils ne deviennent de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre.  
Rating : M pour être sûr. Brian et Justin, quoi.  
Disclaimer : blabla Cowlip, rien à moi, etc.

Cette fic a été écrite pour le challenge bigbadaboum sur livejournal.

* * *

**YOUR OWN PERSONAL JESUS**

* * *

**Partie I**

**Turn the page**

**Prologue**

* * *

**J**ustin s'envola pour New York un samedi matin.

Il faisait froid ce jour-là et le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs manteaux. Ils gagnèrent rapidement l'aéroport où ils s'arrêtèrent pour dire au revoir. Debbie retenait à grande peine ses larmes, et Justin évitait son regard, un peu gêné. Finalement, elle l'attira contre elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu as intérêt à nous donner souvent de tes nouvelles, Sunshine, menaça-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Ils avaient tous dit quelque chose ; du « bon voyage » courtois de Ben à la plaisanterie d'Emmett sur les gars chauds qu'il ne manquerait pas de rencontrer à New York, du conseil avisé de Ted à la promesse de Michael de continuer Rage coûte que coûte. Justin avait serré sa sœur contre lui, promettant de revenir vite et de lui faire visiter New York dès que possible.

Brian était là aussi, et ce simple fait suffisait à démolir le peu d'assurance que Justin était parvenu à rassembler. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ce que les autres lui reprocheraient sûrement, mais ils s'étaient déjà dits au revoir, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter. Il s'était juste contenté de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de joindre leurs lèvres pendant deux longues minutes. Justin se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour réussir à prendre cet avion et laisser Brian derrière lui.

Une demie heure après le décollage, Justin regarda par le hublot et ne vit bientôt plus que des nuages. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, et que c'était vraiment pathétique. Ce n'était pourtant pas un putain d'adieu et ce n'était pas comme s'il partait en Australie ou en Europe. Il pouvait revoir Brian très vite – ce week end là, s'il le voulait– ou l'appeler, immédiatement.

Malgré ces pensées réconfortantes, Justin savait qu'il avait renoncé à une partie de sa relation avec Brian, et c'était sans doute cela qui l'attristait. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait à travers la vitre ronde.

New York.

Justin avait du mal à y croire.

* * *

Brian était parti très vite ; c'était à peine s'il avait attendu que Justin soit hors de vue. Il regagna sa voiture et resta quelques instants sans bouger, songeant qu'il devait rejoindre son loft et que celui-ci serait vide.

Vide.

Il avait déjà fait face à l'absence de Justin, il pouvait recommencer. Mais il avait du mal à imaginer ce que cela serait de ne plus le voir tous les jours au Dîner ou au Woody's. Et, pour dire vrai, Brian ne voulait pas savoir.

Avec le cynisme habituel qui le caractérisait, il se demanda combien de temps passerait avant que les milliers de kilomètres entre eux ne les transforment en deux étrangers. Enfoncé dans son canapé italien, Brian attrapa la bouteille d'alcool la plus proche – qui se trouvait être un whisky pas trop mauvais – et commença à boire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport de New York, Justin resta quelques instants immobile, à fixer les panneaux gigantesques annonçant les départs et les arrivées. L'aéroport était immense, tout en gris et marron. Une odeur bizarre flottait dans l'air : un mélange de vieux cuir, d'aliments tournés et d'air frais.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait quitté Pittsburgh pour New York, pour son art.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et partit à la recherche de l'amie de Daphné. Elle avait promis de venir le chercher à l'aéroport, et elle devait l'attendre dans un café situé dans le hall principal. Il ne la connaissait pas bien, l'avait juste vue quelques fois pendant les rares soirées estudiantines auxquelles Daphné parvenait à le traîner.

Il l'aperçut soudain, devant un Starbucks, qui lui faisait de grands signes. Justin la rejoignit, traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui.

- Hey, Justin. Comment était ton vol ?

- Salut, Emily. Il s'est bien passé, merci.

Ils s'engagèrent vers la sortie, en parlant de banalités. Justin sentit le poids dans sa poitrine s'alourdir davantage, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant juste de sourire à une remarque que sa désormais, nouvelle colocataire venait de faire à propos de la seconde new-yorkaise(1), prenant à témoin les douzaines de taxis qui stationnaient devant l'aéroport.

* * *

**A suivre...**

(1) Tout le monde sait bien que c'est la plus petite unité de temps dans tout l'univers, qui correspond à l'intervalle de temps entre le passage d'un feu au vert et le klaxon du taxi (new-yorkais) derrière vous (cf. Pratchett et Gaiman^^)

Ecrit en août 2008  
Correction en décembre 2008


	2. 01 : It's only time

**Partie I : Turn the page**

**01**

(« _It's only time »)_

* * *

Le loft était désespérément vide et silencieux. Brian n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il supporterait bien l'absence de Justin. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas, mais cette fois-ci serait encore plus difficile, car il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait faire semblant de l'oublier. Ce n'était pas une rupture – c'était juste une séparation, une question de temps et de distance qui leur avait semblé sans importance.

_On n'a pas besoin de bagues, ni de cérémonie pour se prouver qu'on s'aime. On le sait déjà._

Il passa les quelques jours qui suivirent à éviter très soigneusement ses amis. Il allait toujours à Kinnetik, bien évidemment, mais Theodore n'avait jamais essayé d'évoquer Justin (ce dont Brian lui était reconnaissant), pas plus qu'il ne parlait de l'importance de manger sainement. C'est pour cela qu'il évitait Emmett et Michael, ainsi que le Dîner de façon générale, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir leurs inquiétudes et leurs questions. Il pouvait au moins se noyer dans le travail, et cesser pour un temps de penser à la place vide qui l'attendait.

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de sortir – danser, s'envoyer en l'air, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il restait juste dans le noir, tantôt allongé sur le lit, ou sur le canapé, ou dans la cuisine, à fumer une cigarette et un joint, à éviter de penser à Justin et à l'écho de sa présence ici. S'il se concentrait assez longtemps, il pouvait presque entendre le son de sa voix.

Il était vraiment pathétique, mais il n'avait pas envie de fournir les efforts nécessaires pour ne plus l'être.

**oOo**

Brian allumait parfois une cigarette et regardait la cendre tomber, sans vraiment s'en soucier. C'était la première fois que Brian Kinney ressentait quelque chose comme ça ; une douleur qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, qui prenait racine dans son ventre et éclatait dans son cerveau. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que quelque chose lui rappelle, ah oui, c'est vrai. Justin est parti, Justin n'est plus là.

Il lui fallut encore quelques jours pour se reprendre. Redevenir Brian Kinney, le gars que tout le monde connaissait. Michael y était sans doute pour beaucoup ; et malgré l'absurdité de danser dans un bar vide et dévasté, sans la moindre musique, Brian s'était senti mieux.

Justin l'appela le lendemain. Brian sourit en entendant sa voix ; New York lui plaisait, et Emily, l'amie de Daphné allait l'aider à trouver un job.

- Je me suis renseigné sur les ateliers, et je pense que je vais en partager un.

- Je doute que cela nuise à ton inspiration, approuva Brian, mais pour ce qui est de ta concentration, c'est une autre histoire.

Justin éclata de rire et laissa un silence s'installer entre eux.

- Tu me manques, dit-il soudain.

Brian hésita, rien qu'une seconde.

- Tu me manques aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Puis Brian demanda à Ted de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau. Le comptable arriva, une pile de dossiers dans les mains.

- A ton avis, à combien s'élèverait la remise en place du Babylon ?

Theodore fut tellement surpris par sa question qu'il en lâcha les dossiers qu'il tenait. Il se baissa pour les ramasser et les posa sur le bureau de Brian, qui, les bras croisés attendait que l'autre rassemble ses esprits et lui réponde. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, tandis que son sourcil droit se levait légèrement.

- J'ai déjà fait quelques calculs. Et j'ai une ou deux idées à te soumettre, ajouta Ted.

Apparemment, il n'avait jamais douté que Brian finisse par reprendre le club. C'était sans doute pour cela que Ted n'avait jamais évoqué la possibilité de le vendre.

**oOo**

La première semaine fut moins difficile que prévue. Il y avait trop de choses à faire pour que Justin ait vraiment le temps de penser à Pittsburgh en général et à Brian en particulier. Il y avait des centaines de choses à faire, à visiter, à organiser. Il y avait ses affaires à ranger, à acheter, si bien qu'il n'avait qu'à poser sa tête sur l'oreiller pour s'endormir. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves au réveil.

La seconde semaine fut rude : Justin ne faisait qu'aller de déceptions en déceptions. C'était normal, il n'était là que depuis dix jours, et il ne connaissait aucun Brett pour l'introduire dans le monde des arts. Les contacts de Lindsay s'étaient révélés décevants. Pourtant, Justin s'obligeait à paraître enthousiaste au téléphone pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches, songeant que cela finirait bien par s'arranger.

Ses nuits étaient plus agitées, et il peinait à trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux finissaient invariablement par revenir sur le plafond, à en déceler les aspérités malgré l'obscurité dans la chambre où il dormait.

Cela ne fit qu'empirer, et à la fin du premier mois, Justin se sentait de plus en plus désespéré. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé et il se refusait de travailler au Macdo – il _devait_ trouver autre chose. Ensuite, louer un atelier était hors de question tant qu'il n'avait pas un salaire fixe. En outre, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de sortir. Danser, se faire payer à boire, et peut-être baiser ne lui disait rien : Brian lui manquait trop, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. La chaleur de son corps quand il s'endormait contre lui, ses remarques sarcastiques et exaspérantes, sa façon d'être là et de l'aimer, tout ce qui faisait de lui Brian Kinney lui manquait.

Les choses commencèrent à s'arranger pendant le deuxième mois. Il trouva un boulot de serveur, dans un restaurant gay situé à quelques stations de l'appartement d'Emily. Il était tenu par une drag-queen élégante se faisant appeler Marilyne qui avait le sourire facile. Elle avait fait promettre à Justin de lui vendre l'un de ses tableaux, arguant que lorsque les œuvres du garçon vaudraient des dizaines de milliers de dollars, et peut-être même plus, elle serait fière de posséder un vrai _Justin Taylor_. Le blond avait accepté, sachant déjà que la dite somme serait symbolique car il appréciait beaucoup la tenancière. Ce n'était pas le Dîner, mais à sa manière, le Rainbow Road était tout aussi chaleureux et accueillant.

Pourtant, il dormait toujours aussi mal. Il se réveillait souvent la nuit, en sursaut, cherchant un élément familier qu'il ne trouvait pas – la présence de Brian près de lui, le bras de Brian, ou simplement son odeur, cigarette et cuir, et parfois, un peu d'after-shave.

Puis il se rappelait où il était et finissait par se rendormir, résistant à la tentation de saisir son téléphone et d'appeler Brian, même s'il était trois heures du matin.

Le matin, il se levait, très vite, parce que son lit vide lui faisait mal au cœur.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'il rentra de sa première journée de travail, Emily l'attendait avec une bouteille de vin, insistant pour fêter cela. Il se laissa convaincre sans difficulté. Quand ils eurent fini de boire et de dîner, la jeune femme proposa à Justin de l'accompagner dehors.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec David et d'autres personnes, que tu ne connais pas encore. Ca te fera du bien de sortir. Et puis, tu dois rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Il y a ce nouveau club, pas très loin d'ici, on pourra rentrer à pieds !

L'idée semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Justin hésita. Il avait pour projet d'appeler Brian et il anticipait un peu trop leur prochaine séance de sexe par téléphone. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait devenir dur. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de penser à Brian.

- Je crois que je vais rester là, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Comme tu voudras, dit Emily. Si tu changes d'avis, voilà l'adresse. A demain, Justin !

- Bonne soirée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Justin raccrochait le téléphone, déçu. Brian n'était pas au loft.

Finalement, il se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla, désireux de retourner au Paradise Kiss(1).

**oOo**

/La première fois qu'il était allé faire les bars et les boîtes de nuits, Justin avait trouvé que c'était à la fois pareil et différent que Pittsburgh. C'était plus grand, plus fort, plus coloré. Pourtant, Justin reconnut les drapeaux qui volaient au gré de la brise nocturne et les silhouettes marchant sur l'avenue lui étaient également familières, que cela soit un couple enlacé, un groupe de jeunes éclatant de rire, une diva aux cheveux bleus qui faisait claquer ses talons sur le trottoir ou un punk vêtu de cuir et couvert de piercings.

Dans les ruelles qui bordaient l'avenue, Justin pouvait entrevoir l'ombre de couples enlacés qui jouaient de leurs mains et de leurs bouches.

Il enregistra ces détails à toute vitesse, et cet air de familiarité lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'enseigne de la boîte dont on lui avait parlé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver dans la backroom et baiser un mec sexy qui ne lui rappelait pas trop Brian.

Certaines choses ne changeaient vraiment pas./

* * *

Brian s'installa à côté de Mikey et commanda un café.

- Tu as l'air crevé, remarqua son meilleur ami.

- Ton sens de l'observation est extraordinaire.

- Nuit fatigante ? demanda Mikey.

Brian sourit, l'air de confirmer. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas, Brian n'était pas prêt à avouer de vive voix qu'il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis presque un mois, parce que Justin lui manquait trop, et que chaque fois qu'il parvenait à penser à autre chose (au sexe, par exemple), le blond finissait invariablement par l'appeler.

Il préféra changer de sujet, et parler de la rénovation du Babylon. Il fit bien, car ce fut à ce moment là que Ted et Em les rejoignirent.

- Salut vous deux, fit Emmett.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda Ted.

- Nous parlions du Babylon. Brian disait que tu avais déjà des idées.

Ted hocha la tête.

- On mettrait des plaques à l'entrée et peut-être un ou deux cocktails à la mémoire des disparus…

- Ca me semble être une bonne idée, approuva Emmett.

Brian fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu penses cela, je devrai peut-être la réviser…

- Connard, grogna Em en le foudroyant du regard – ce qui n'était pas vraiment convaincant.

Brian répondit par un sourire narquois et avala sa tasse de café d'un trait. C'était toujours aussi immonde, songea-t-il en retenant une grimace. Pourtant, il continuait jour après jour à boire cette mixture.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant. Et toi, ne sois pas en retard, ajouta-t-il pour Ted. Il y avait une menace de mort dans sa voix qui les fit tous rire.

- On se voit ce soir, au Woody's ? demanda Michael.

- Je ne sais pas. On verra. A plus tard.

Michael soupira et s'appuya contre Ben.

- Au moins, il ne m'a pas dit « non » d'emblée.

Ben hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement sur le front alors qu'Emmett les regardait avec ravissement.

**oOo**

Cynthia déposa le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main sur le bureau de Brian. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Nouveau contrat. Pour une marque de bière. Ils sont prêts à payer un peu plus pour avoir la pub d'ici une semaine.

- « Un peu plus » ?

- Dix pour cent de plus.

- Des contrats plus urgents en attente ?

- Non.

- D'accord. Préviens le département d'art. J'aurai quelque chose d'ici demain.

Brian retourna à la lecture de son mail. Une part de son cerveau nota le bruit des pas de Cynthia qui s'éloignait, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Le mail venait de Justin. Une fois qu'il eut fini de le lire, Brian s'intéressa au dossier que son assistante venait de lui donner.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, il se ravisa et effaça le message de Justin.

_Tu me manques. Je t'aime_

* * *

A suivre...

(1) Toute ressemblance avec le manga éponyme serait totalement voulue


	3. 02 : I miss you

Merci à Chamallow et honey1607 :p. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Rating pour langage**

* * *

**Partie I : Turn the page**

**02**

(« I miss you »)

* * *

Michael attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de Brian.

- Quoi ? fit la voix peu enthousiaste de son meilleur ami.

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais annulé ton voyage à New York.

Le silence au bout du fil plutôt éloquent : apparemment, Brian ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque, et spécialement si elle venait de Mikey.

- Ne me sers pas l'excuse du « j'ai trop de travail », car nous savons tous les deux que tu peux t'absenter trois jours sans que Kinnetik parte à vau-l'eau.

- Que veux tu m'entendre dire, Mikey ?

La voix de Brian était calme, posée, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer Michael davantage.

- Est-ce que Justin a cru à ton excuse ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais sur un contrat que je ne pouvais pas manquer.

- C'est des conneries, Brian, et tu le sais très bien. Tu ferais bien d'admettre qu'il te manque. Finis-en avec ça et reprends un billet d'avion. Tu... tu n'es plus toi-même !

Une nouvelle fois, il n'y eut que le silence en réponse. Puis la tonalité lui indiqua que Brian avait raccroché. Evidemment, lorsque Mikey recomposa le numéro, il tomba sur la messagerie vocale.

Bordel, mais à quoi songeait Brian ? Il reposa le téléphone et partit s'occuper des commandes qui venaient d'arriver. Il commençait à être vraiment inquiet pour son ami.

**oOo**

Brian arriva au Woody's aux alentours de dix heures. Ted et Emmett étaient appuyés au bar et discutaient ; Brian pouvait entendre le rire haut perché d'Emmett de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Brian !

- Michael ne nous a pas dit que tu venais, dit Emmett comme Brian s'installait sur un tabouret.

- Parce que je ne l'avais pas prévu, d'ailleurs.

- C'est bon signe de te revoir ici.

Brian n'en était pas certain, mais ne releva pas.

- J'en profite pour surveiller la concurrence. Est-ce que le Popperz est redevenu _la_ boîte à la mode ?

- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a moins de monde qu'avant.

- C'est juste dans ta tête, soupira Ted. Il est persuadé que tous les homos ont déserté les boîtes par peur des bombes, ajouta-t-il pour Brian.

Brian haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaires. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une telle tragédie se renouvelle.

- Je te sers quoi ?

Brian se tourna vers le barman qui venait juste de noter la présence de Brian. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Emmett se rendit compte que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers eux, et plus spécialement vers Brian. Brian ressemblait à celui qu'il était autrefois, à celui qu'il avait toujours été : le mec le plus chaud de Pittsburgh, à la recherche d'un coup pour la nuit.

Cette prise de conscience laissa Emmett perplexe. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était inquiétant ou rassurant de revoir le Brian Kinney d'avant la bombe.

- Double TGV, répondit Brian.

- Mets ça sur mon compte, dit un type, assis à côté d'eux.

Brian tourna la tête et le jaugea du regard – c'était un blond aux yeux verts qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire, mais qui était sans aucun doute baisable.

- Merci, fit Brian, avant de se pencher et de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du type.

L'autre sourit, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Brian avala rapidement le TGV offert et sortit du bar, suivi par le blond, sans même leur dire au revoir. Emmett et Ted échangèrent un regard, totalement abasourdis. Que venait-il juste de se passer ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? dit Em, les yeux écarquillés.

- On dirait que Brian Kinney est redevenu lui-même.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Que deux mois plus tôt, Brian pensait se marier avec Justin ? Leur relation n'avait jamais été très conventionnelle, et ils étaient assez fiers de cela, vu de l'extérieur. Brian avait mis quelques années à admettre qu'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une _liaison _avec Justin. Mais après l'explosion de la bombe, tout avait semblé indiquer Brian ne voulait personne d'autre que Justin. Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour le jeune artiste qui allait sans doute souffrir de la situation. Mais Ted fut moins catégorique, estimant qu'il y avait des chances pour que tôt ou tard Justin agisse de même à New York.

La dynamique du couple Kinney-Taylor leur avait toujours semblé étrange, si bien qu'ils se demandaient parfois comment ils avaient pu rester si longtemps ensemble, malgré les ruptures et les réconciliations chaotiques.

Puis, il reprit un Bloody Mary, Ted commanda une bière et ils changèrent de sujet.

Car, finalement, ce n'était pas leurs affaires.

**oOo**

Brian se demanda quel penchant sadomasochiste l'avait conduit à sortir du bar avec un homme dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, au vu et au su de tous, et spécialement de Emmett et Theodore. Il aurait pu aller ailleurs, mais Brian Kinney n'était pas du genre à se cacher pour baiser : au contraire, il aimait faire cela en public.

Pourtant, il sentait confusément que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond cette fois. Pour preuve, il n'avait pas emmené sa conquête chez lui ; il l'avait pris lentement contre un mur et avait étouffé les cris de l'autre avec sa main gauche. Et alors qu'il bougeait en lui, la seule chose à laquelle Brian pouvait penser, c'était Justin.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, sans un mot, sans un regard. Et seule la capote échouée dans une poubelle aux alentours témoignait de leur rencontre.

C'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un depuis que Justin était parti pour New York.

Et il se sentait toujours aussi vide.

**oOo**

Brian rentra au loft aux alentours de minuit. Il remarqua à peine le silence et se débarrassa de son manteau, puis de ses vêtements pour aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il put constater que trois messages l'attendaient. Le premier de Linz qui demandait de ses nouvelles, le deuxième de Michael qu'Emmett avait dû appeler. Le dernier était de Justin, mais sitôt qu'il eut reconnu la voix de son amant, Brian effaça le message, presque sans hésitation, luttant contre son envie – absurde – d'entendre sa voix.

Il alluma une cigarette et regarda sans vraiment y faire attention le réveil digital sur la table de nuit passer de minuit vingt-et-un à minuit vingt-deux. Il ne fallut que quinze secondes pour que Brian ne se décide à se rhabiller, remettre son manteau, attraper un peu de Popper dans le frigo et ressortir.

Il voulait se défoncer ce soir. Tant pis s'il n'y avait pas d'amis autour, comme il le clamait qu'il le _fallait _toujours. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler de toute façon. Il n'était plus à ça près.

**oOo**

Justin, lui manquait tellement qu'il ne savait plus très bien comment tenir debout.

Dans le bar, il alluma un garçon. Un blond (_encore_) au sourire tiède qui prononça les premières syllabes de son prénom jusqu'à ce que Brian l'arrête.

- Je m'en fous, dit-il en le faisant pivoter contre le mur.

Il pouvait oublier, l'espace de quelques secondes. A condition que ce garçon sans nom ni visage, avec les cheveux blonds juste comme il le fallait se presse contre lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il gardait le dos tourné et que Brian ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il pouvait croire que c'était Justin, que c'était son corps qu'il serrait contre lui, que c'était sa voix qu'il entendait.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce manque – immense. C'était quelque chose qui s'immisçait partout : une raideur à la nuque, un froid saisissant dans ses entrailles, un nœud dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper, parce qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Il devenait vraiment pathétique, décida Brian alors qu'il reboutonnait son jean.

**oOo**

Lorsque Justin apprit que Brian reportait son voyage à New York, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Inquiet à l'idée que cela ait un lien avec le cancer de l'année précédente, il appela Michael qui put le rassurer sur ce point. Le brun fut un peu distant au téléphone et Justin fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il ne tarda pas à raccrocher, se sentant mal à l'aise.

Justin se laissa tomber sur le lit ; son instinct lui soufflait de rentrer à Pittsburgh, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'en avait absolument pas les moyens. Il avait besoin d'argent s'il voulait trouver un autre appartement et un atelier. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait Brian qui viendrait le voir à New York plutôt que l'inverse.

Justin alluma une cigarette et la fuma lentement, laissant l'odeur de la Lucy Strike se répandre dans sa chambre. Il ouvrirait la fenêtre, un peu plus tard.

**oOo**

Brian raccrocha et se tourna vers Ted.

- Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons ouvrir ?

- Vu l'état des lieux, je dirai qu'il nous faudra au moins trois mois. Mais si l'on considère la vitesse avec laquelle tu as remis en route l'affaire du Sap, je dirai environ un mois et demi.

- Peut-être même moins.

Brian sourit, satisfait des résultats annoncés.

Comme il vit que Ted ne faisait pas mine de s'en aller, Brian lui offrit un siège qu'il déclina. Il savait déjà que Theodore voulait parler de Justin, et Brian n'avait aucune envie d'engager cette conversation, et encore moins avec Ted.

Mais le comptable le surprit – pour une fois. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre au Woody's ce soir, avec Emmet, et peut-être Michael et Ben, s'ils parvenaient à tirer l'heureux couple hors de sa tanière.

Brian s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et accepta.

C'était sûrement mieux que de passer la soirée à se défoncer pour essayer d'oublier.

* * *

A suivre...

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. 03 : I want you around for a long time

Warning : rating M pour langage et vagues scènes porn

* * *

**Partie I : Turn the page**

**03**

(« I want you around for a long time »)

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Justin et Brian n'était toujours pas venu à New York. Il commençait aussi à écourter leurs conversations téléphoniques et répondait de plus en plus rarement aux mails. Pourtant, Justin savait qu'il les lisait tous : il recevait systématiquement les accusés de réception. Quel était son problème, alors ?

Il se souvenait de Brian le serrant contre lui, murmurant qu'importe qu'ils se voient dans une semaine, un mois ou un an, c'était juste du temps. Justin se dit que le temps conjugué à la distance semblait finalement avoir de l'importance.

Il savait que Brian avait recommencé à sortir (Emmett le lui avait avoué, mais au fond, Justin le savait déjà et il n'arrivait pas à s'en formaliser) et qu'il projetait de reconstruire le Babylon (toujours plus fun, toujours plus chaud).

Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Brian Kinney renaissait de ses cendres – à l'endroit même où il était mort, balayé par une explosion.

Ces pensées tournaient dans la tête de Justin, et il ne pouvait songer à rien d'autre. Elles lui compressaient la poitrine, lui donnaient envie de vomir. Le sommeil le fuyait et même son inspiration commençait à en pâtir, à devenir erratique et douloureuse – ses doigts ne savaient plus dessiner autre chose que le corps de Brian.

Lorsqu'il acheta ses billets, il sentit un soulagement furieux l'envahir. Il ne prévint personne de sa venue, car il n'avait pas envie de connaître la réaction de Brian – ça pourrait lui faire trop mal.

Il atterrit à l'aéroport au milieu de l'après-midi et arriva au loft avant six heures. Justin savait que l'appartement serait vide et il comptait là-dessus. Le blond n'avait pas pris de billet de retour, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait.

Justin s'allongea sur le lit, et respira l'odeur de Brian sur les draps. Dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Inspirant un peu plus fort, il sourit quand il découvrit qu'il ne décelait aucune odeur étrangère. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le nez dans l'oreiller, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**oOo**

Brian tourna la clef dans la serrure et fit glisser la porte du loft. Il posa sa mallette sur le canapé, et retira son manteau et ses chaussures, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit.

Il crut un instant qu'il était victime d'une hallucination et que les quinze dernières années passées à consommer drogues et alcools l'avaient finalement rattrapé. Puis, il comprit que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un délire de son esprit et que Justin était bien là, endormi sur son lit, comme s'il ne vivait pas à plus de six cents kilomètres de Pittsburgh.

- Justin ?

Justin se redressa brusquement. Brian ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et prendre le pas sur la surprise qui l'avait assailli.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était moins agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Justin ne se démonta pas, s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur le lit et le regarda s'approcher. Il aurait voulu tendre la main, le toucher, comme on touche un rêve ou un cauchemar, mais il ne bougea pas.

- « _Qu'est-ce que je fous là_ ? » répéta Justin. Il ne lui disait même pas bonjour ? Il ne l'embrassait pas ? Bordel, cela faisait _trois_ mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus !

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais.

Justin secoua la tête.

- Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas t'avoir parlé depuis des mois.

Brian songea à démentir, mais il resta silencieux, assommé par la réalité de Justin, juste là, assis sur son lit. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme s'il n'allait plus jamais s'en aller.

_Mais il repartira._

Le blond se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi ai-je cette impression, Brian ?

Brian ne dit rien, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il n'en dirait pas un seul. Agacé, Justin l'attrapa par sa cravate, et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser, durement. Les lèvres du blond se heurtèrent aux siennes et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les cheveux bruns.

Il y avait dans ce baiser quelque chose qui avait le parfum d'hier, teinté d'un peu d'amertume et de désespoir. Quelque chose de brisé qui demandait à être recollé.

Brian enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Justin et le pressa contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant ses doigts caressaient la peau du blond, sentaient sa chaleur – il avait _besoin_ de plus de lui. _Tu es là, tu es là, tu es __**là**__._ Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué. _Je t'aime_, dirent mains, bouches et corps.

Brian ôta sa veste, puis sa chemise sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il retrouva sans mal le goût et l'odeur de Justin, et l'espace d'un instant, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il poussa Justin sur le lit et laissa tomber par terre les vêtements. Ils furent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre, impatients, avides de contacts. Aucun des mecs qu'il baisait n'était comparable à cela, décida Brian, en léchant le cou de Justin qui leva la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Baise-moi, grogna-t-il.

Brian sourit et bloqua ses bras contre le matelas.

- Pas encore.

Il s'amusa pendant de longues minutes, à parcourir le corps de Justin avec ses mains et sa langue. Il avala son sexe et le suça longuement jusqu'à ce que Justin grogne de plaisir et vienne dans sa bouche. Puis il l'embrassa doucement, et le blond put connaître son propre goût sur la langue de son amant – cela suffit à l'exciter de nouveau.

- _Brian._

Brian finit par céder à son souhait – il ne pouvait plus attendre – et attrapa un préservatif. Il l'enfila, sans cesser d'embrasser Justin.

- Je veux te voir, chuchota le blond en croisant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils baisèrent frénétiquement et jouirent presque en même temps. Brian le prit sans relâche, une fois, puis deux et trois fois. Son corps ne semblait pas pouvoir se satisfaire de la proximité de Justin. La quatrième fois, ils ne baisèrent pas – ils firent lentement l'amour.

**oOo**

Ils parlaient presque toujours des choses importantes au lit. Cela avait quelque chose d'extrêmement intime qui ne déplaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

- Tu commences une nouvelle vie.

- Tu crois que tu n'y as pas ta place ?

Brian songea aux premiers mails, ceux qui disaient à quel point New York était merveilleuse. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Justin, le nez dans sa poitrine, n'osant pas lever le regard lui demande s'il voulait encore de lui. Brian cessa de respirer un instant.

- Ce n'est pas cela, la question.

- C'est la seule chose qui importe, Brian. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne peux pas… continuer comme ça.

- Ne…

- Ne me dis pas que je dramatise, _encore_. Si je suis revenu cette fois-ci, c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à _peindre_. Je ne pouvais que penser à toi, et pourquoi tu ne me répondais plus – j'avais tellement peur que tu… t'en ailles. Et j'ai cru que le cancer…

Justin mit encore quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de pleurer, et que Brian passait sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait très rarement. Il avait cru que Brian était de nouveau malade et que de nouveau, la peur, la maladie, tous ces vieux spectres étaient réapparus, comme seuls savent renaître les cauchemars.

- Alors ne me dis pas que c'est des putains de conneries, Brian. Dis-moi juste si tu veux toujours de moi.

_Si tu m'aimes encore_.

- Toujours, Sunshine.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

- Je t'aime, soupira Justin. Et je préfère quitter New York que de te laisser t'éloigner encore.

- Je ne vais nulle part.

- Tu as déjà dit ça.

- C'est tout ce que tu veux.

- Oui. C'est mon rêve, de devenir artiste. Montrer mon travail. Et c'est génial que cela arrive. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont _j'ai besoin_. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes et m'abandonner, encore.

Brian l'embrassa, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et parce que ce genre de discussions le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

- C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, espèce de connard, dit lentement Justin en s'agrippant à sa chemise. De _toi_.

Justin ferma les yeux et laissa Brian l'attirer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

- Assez de tragédies pour aujourd'hui, finit par dire Brian en le renversant sur le lit. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du blond. Je ne vais _nulle part_.

Et il le pensait vraiment.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, ils sortirent à peine du lit. Ted et Cynthia appelèrent deux fois, inquiets, mais Brian ne décrocha pas. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, baisèrent tout autant, et dormirent peu.

Pourtant, Brian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où Justin allait repartir, car il savait que la spirale allait recommencer et que cette fois ci, ce serait pire, car il répondrait aux mails. Justin ne le pardonnerait peut-être pas, s'il foutait tout en l'air une fois de plus.

- Quand repars-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pris de billet de retour.

Il sourit.

- Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester.

- Au fait Justin…

- Oui ?

- J'espère que c'est la dernière conversation romantique que nous aurons avant très longtemps. Parce que c'est _vraiment_ pathétique.

Justin éclata de rire.

Ils s'endormirent juste avant l'aube.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Brian appela Ted pour l'informer qu'il ne le verrait pas non plus ce jour-là et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire foirer le contrat de Blake Corp. Ted l'assura que tout se passerait bien.

Justin revit Emmett, Debbie, Michael et Ted le surlendemain, Ben s'étant rendu à un séminaire et ne rentrerait que quelques jours plus tard. Le blond fut accueilli par des sourires et des étreintes.

- Sunshine ! s'écria Debbie. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu venais ?

- Je n'étais pas sûr de venir, dit sobrement Justin.

- Combien de temps restes-tu ?

- Un peu moins d'une semaine.

Debbie l'embrassa encore une fois et partit commander des _sundaes_ recouverts de chocolat. En écoutant les plaisanteries de ses amis, Justin réalisa pour la première fois à quel point, eux aussi lui avaient manqué. Il alla également voir sa mère et sa sœur, pour dîner avec elles. Le fiancé de sa mère était également là, et Justin parvint à garder une attitude souriante et décontractée pendant tout le repas, sans trop le dévisager.

- Tu as pu parler à Brian, mon chéri ? demanda sa mère.

Justin avala de travers.

- Quoi ?

- Je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu es rentré.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il était étrange dernièrement. Je crois que Debbie commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Justin finit son verre d'eau et se leva.

- Nous avions juste besoin de parler… Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous au Woody's.

Il attrapa le bus de justesse et descendit quelques arrêts plus loin non loin du bar.

Em le prit dans ses bras dès qu'entra dans le bar.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Pourtant, au cours de la soirée, Justin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez ses amis ; changements auxquels il n'avait pas assisté – cela l'attrista, car, quelque part, cela signifiait qu'il ne les connaissait plus réellement. Emmett semblait un peu plus grave, un peu plus sérieux, et Justin imputa cela à son histoire échouée avec le joueur de football. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Et alors qu'il riait avec eux, Justin souhaita une fois de plus ne jamais être parti.

**oOo**

Brian le raccompagna à New York.

Emily écarquilla les yeux à la vue du « petit-ami » de son colocataire – Justin lui avait interdit de prononcer ce mot en sa présence ; partenaire à la grande rigueur, mais il valait mieux s'abstenir de qualifier leur relation. Encore maintenant, il avait du mal à poser un nom sur eux, alors qu'ils avaient été fiancés ; Justin voulait croire que ce n'était pas seulement dû à la bombe et à la peur de Brian de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

Même si Emily savait que Justin était gay (il n'en avait jamais fait un mystère), elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé d'un point de vue concret. Aussi, elle se sentit vaguement gênée quand ils s'embrassèrent devant elle pour la première fois, les yeux fermés. Elle ne pouvait cesser de fixer le couple, de regarder leurs bouches et leurs mains qui bougeaient. Ils se séparèrent enfin, et se souvinrent de l'existence d'Emily.

Elle ne tarda pas à perdre tout sentiment de gêne quand elle découvrit qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre totalement dénués de pudeur : leur notion de ce qui constituait « les affaires privées » d'un couple se situait à des années lumières de la sienne.

Elle les entendit faire l'amour toute la nuit. Des soupirs rauques, des grognements lui parvinrent à travers les murs fins, et malgré la musique de son walkman, elle pouvait toujours les percevoir. Et le lendemain, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla gêné ni même conscient qu'elle ait été le témoin involontaire de leurs ébats.

Même si Brian ne resta que quelques jours, Emily pouvait d'ores et déjà dire qu'il se souciait vraiment de Justin, parce que lorsqu'ils se regardaient, ou que sans un mot, Brian attirait Justin dans une étreinte, elle sentait quelque chose dans son ventre qui se retournait, et souhaitait pouvoir, un jour, partager une telle connexion avec quelqu'un.

C'était aussi un enfoiré arrogant.

Ils parlaient de sexe à longueur de journée – elle n'avait jamais vu Justin ainsi – et Emily ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas exclusifs, qu'ils faisaient les club pour trouver des mecs à baiser pour une nuit, et elle rougit en songeant aux soirs où le blond sortait en boîte, seul.

Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant et elle comprit sans difficulté pourquoi, de temps à autre, un « Sunshine » spontané sortait de la bouche de Brian – bien que ce dernier ne semblât pas du genre à apprécier les surnoms sucrés. (Justin lui expliqua plus tard que tous ses amis l'appelaient comme ça à Pittsburgh.)

Lorsque Brian repartit pour Pittsburgh, Emily crut que Justin replongerait dans la morosité des premiers mois, mais elle fut heureuse de découvrir que non.

Une semaine plus tard, Justin reçut une enveloppe, contenant une carte d'abonnement à une compagnie aérienne, ainsi que cinq vols allers retours payés d'avance.

Une note l'accompagnait. « _Je ne veux plus jamais passer autant de temps sans te baiser._ B. »

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

**Fin de la première partie.**

* * *

Voilà ici se finit la première partie de Your own personal Jesus. La deuxième s'appelle Damage incorporated et le scénario prend une nouvelle direction.

J'espère que la fic vous plaira :)


	5. 04 : How was your flight

Note : Merci **zib**. La partie deux et trois seront plus angst que tragique. En fait la fic est déjà terminée. :D j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Laisse moi ton adresse mail si tu veux que je te réponde par mail :)

**PARTIE II  
Damage incorporated**

_(Metallica)_

_

* * *

_**04**

_(« How was your flight ? »)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Huit mois plus tard_

Justin tira la chaîne et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du salon et laissa les palpitations de son cœur se calmer d'elles-mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train d'envisager de poser une seconde alarme. Et il savait que s'il franchissait ce pas, il tomberait dans la paranoïa la plus totale.

Justin ferma les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé. Et la pensée d'aller à Pittsburgh durant le week-end ne parvenait ni à le rassurer ni à le réjouir, tout juste à le stresser davantage, car il se demandait si cette fois encore, il pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était.

~*~

Cela avait commencé par des choses insignifiantes, auxquelles Justin n'avait d'abord prêté aucune attention. Le téléphone sonnait et lorsqu'il y répondait, il n'entendait rien d'autre que le silence au bout du fil, et finalement la tonalité. Puis les coups de fils silencieux devinrent de plus en plus fréquents, furent très vite hebdomadaires, puis quotidiens. Le téléphone sonnait toujours à la même heure, et continuait, jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche ou qu'il débranche l'appareil.

Justin essaya d'appeler la compagnie de téléphone un mois après que cela ait commencé. Mais l'agent qui lui répondit ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, hormis lui dire que les appels étaient passés d'une cabine téléphonique publique, située quelque part dans New York. Juste à côté de la galerie où Justin commençait à exposer son travail.

Ce fut sans doute ce détail qui acheva de le mettre mal à l'aise et le poussa à acheter un identificateur d'appels.

Les coups de téléphone ne restèrent pas longtemps silencieux. Un jour c'était de la musique, ou plutôt une suite de bruits étranges et infernaux, ressemblant vaguement à de longs larsen. Le lendemain, c'était un film porno. Et finalement, ce fut une voix qui parla, qui prononça son nom avec une lenteur terrifiante. C'était un son rempli de haine, et Justin pouvait sentir que l'homme à qui cette voix appartenait lui voulait du mal.

Il tacha de l'ignorer et de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait appris à rester stoïque, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il commençait à avoir peur ; si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à essayer de trouver un nouvel appartement, situé dans un quartier plus sûr de la ville, et ce, malgré le loyer plus cher et l'insistance d'Emily pour qu'il reste avec elle.

Il n'en parla à personne, car il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère et Debbie. Il avait déjà essayé de changer de numéros plusieurs fois, mais invariablement, les appels reprenaient quelques jours plus tard, et Justin avait fini par se décourager. Il n'en parlait à personne parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Justin reçut également des mails – jamais le même expéditeur, mais toujours le même contenu : des insultes obscènes et des menaces inventives. Il commençait à avoir l'impression bizarre qu'on le suivait dans la rue, et cette pensée amenait souvent avec elle une montée de claustrophobie qui le laissait à bout de souffle.

~*~

Sa première exposition commencerait dans une quinzaine de jours, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à endiguer l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Son travail _exposé_, montré dans une galerie. Ca lui semblait irréel. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Brian. Il voulait lui dire, et voir son visage quand il l'apprendrait.

Justin s'envola enfin pour Pittsburgh. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Brian et il avait _besoin_ de le voir, de le toucher, autant qu'il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, juste un instant.

Il alla directement à Kinnetik où Cynthia et Ted le saluèrent et discutèrent quelques minutes avec lui, semblant à peine étonnés par sa présence. Brian devait finir la présentation d'une marque de sport quelconque.

Brian ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver là, en sortant de sa réunion.

- Sunshine, dit-il.

Justin sentit un de ces fameux sourires étirer ses lèvres, un de ceux qui lui avaient valu ce surnom. Brian le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa longuement.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Il aurait pu être plus intéressant, répondit le blond. Et j'avais hâte d'arriver.

- Théodore, je te laisse finir ici (il fit un vague geste vers ses clients qui sortaient, et qui regardaient Justin dans les bras de Brian sans trop savoir quoi en penser), nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper, et peu de temps pour le faire.

Ils quittèrent Kinnetik au pas de course et Brian murmura à l'oreille de Justin tout ce qu'il projetait de lui faire cette nuit-là.

~*~

Brian grogna de satisfaction et s'allongea à côté de Justin, le visage tourné vers lui. Les yeux de Justin étaient encore assombris par le plaisir. Son expression de chat repu fit sourire Brian. Leurs doigts ne s'étaient pas lâchés et restèrent enlacés alors qu'ils s'endormaient. Sur la table de nuit, le réveil digital indiquait quatre heures du matin.

- Lève-toi et brille, Sunshine, souffla Brian à son oreille, le lendemain.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Nous allons au Dîner, avant que je ne sois de nouveau accusé de te monopoliser. Theodore ne gardera pas sa grande bouche fermée très longtemps Tu pourras leur montrer que tu es vivant et en bonne santé et nous pourrons revenir ici et baiser (il l'embrassa une fois) toute la journée (puis deux) et plus encore (puis trois, puis quatre).

Brian étudia la possibilité d'oublier le déjeuner et de faire l'amour avec Justin, mais il venait de s'habiller. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas endurer la colère de Debbie si Sunshine ne se pointait pas au Dîner.

- Dépêche-toi, dit Brian.

Encore un peu sonné par son réveil assez brusque, Justin se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot dans la voiture.

~*~

- Justin_, chéri_, s'écria Emmett en le voyant entrer. Il sauta sur ses pieds et enferma le blond dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette chère Pittsburgh ?

Le blond s'éloigna un peu et lui répondit une banalité, quelque chose comme « vous me manquiez trop ». Brian s'assit sur la banquette, en face de Michael et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore demandé à Justin ce qu'il faisait là.

Il commanda un café, écouta Justin raconter New York. Les mecs étaient beaux et chauds, et il pouvait passer des nuits entières à danser, sur des morceaux remixés entendus des milliers de fois dont personne ne se lassait jamais.

Finalement, Brian avala rapidement son café et se leva. Justin se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- J'ai des choses à faire avant midi. On se retrouve plus tard.

Justin hocha la tête.

- D'accord. A plus tard, hésita-t-il.

- Thaï ?

Le blond ne put retenir un sourire.

- Thaï, confirma-t-il.

Une fois Brian parti, Emmett posa une main sur l'épaule de Justin.

- On dirait qu'il est inutile que je te propose de venir manger avec nous.

- On dirait, oui, confirma Justin.

~*~

-Alors Sunshine, vas-tu te décider à me dire pourquoi tu es rentré ?

Justin posa son assiette vide sur la table basse.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas dire par téléphone ?

- Quelque chose que je ne _veux_ pas dire au téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- La galerie Wallart a appelé. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient que je sois l'invité majeur de leur exposition « jeunes talents ».

Brian lui offrit un sourire.

- Eh bien, on dirait que c'est le début de la gloire.

- Tu viendras ? Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te prévenir mais…

- Je serai là.

Brian attira le blond contre lui pour l'embrasser, et juste le temps d'un baiser, le monde sembla cesser d'exister. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Brian posa une main au creux de son dos, pour le maintenir proche de lui. Il posa son front contre le sien.

- Je crois que je dois te féliciter.

Justin se mordit les lèvres, et Brian surveilla avec satisfaction ses pupilles se dilater et ses yeux bleus s'assombrir un peu. Il avait envie de le baiser, là tout de suite. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire, songea-t-il en le faisant basculer sur le canapé. Justin ferma les yeux et referma ses jambes autour de la taille de Brian.

_Touche-moi._

-T'aime, grogna Justin.

Quelque chose mourut dans la gorge de Brian.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	6. 05 : Let's fuck

Joyeuses fêtes à tous :)

Merci à **honey1607**, **viahana **(*rougit*), et **zib **(je suis contente que tu ais aimé. En théorie, ton adresse mail n'apparait pas sur le site, je suis la seule à la voir. Mais je peux supprimer la review si besoin est. ) pour leurs gentils commentaires !

Rating M (Brian/Justin, quoi)

* * *

**Partie II  
Damage corporated**

**05**

(« Let's fuck »)

* * *

Justin n'arrivait pas croire qu'il assistait à sa première inauguration d'exposition. Il avait un verre de champagne à la main et le propriétaire de la galerie le présentait à une dizaine de personnes qui appréciaient son travail, et dont quelques unes étaient prêtes à acheter une de ses œuvres.

- Je me demandais quand je verrai une galerie s'intéresser à vous, monsieur Taylor, dit un homme qui venait lui serrer la main.

Il portait des petites lunettes gris métallique et son visage était familier ; Justin ne tarda pas à reconnaître en lui le critique d'art qui avait écrit l'article à l'origine de son départ pour New York. Il finissait sa trentaine, et son visage était déjà marqué par quelques rides profondes au coin des yeux. Pourtant, il était très séduisant, et à en juger le regard de Brian, derrière l'homme, il partageait son opinion. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas baisé un autre gars ensemble. Mais si cela devait arriver de nouveau, ça ne serait certainement pas avec un critique d'art qui pouvait décider de l'avenir artistique de Justin.

- Je dois vous remercier pour votre article, déclara le blond, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

- C'était un tel gâchis qu'un talent comme le vôtre reste confiné dans une ville comme Pittsburgh. Je suis content que vous soyez venu à New York. Votre travail est étonnant, Justin. Je crois que vous irez loin et que cette exposition sera un succès. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, conclut-il en lui serrant la main une dernière fois.

Brian s'approcha et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Justin.

- Je doute qu'il en ait besoin.

~*~

- Alors, Sunshine, quel effet cela fait-il d'être le futur Andy Warhol ?

Justin l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Brian.

- Ce me rend _dur_, susurra Justin, en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Brian sourit.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen d'arranger cela.

Et il plaqua Justin contre le lit.

~*~

Ils entrèrent dans le club d'un même pas. Brian scanna les environs, à la recherche d'un brin d'exotisme, quelque chose digne d'intérêt, mais renonça. Même musique assourdissante, mêmes lumières, mêmes cocktails colorés, mêmes visages souriants, mêmes corps enfiévrés – ici ou ailleurs, quelle différence pouvait-il y avoir ?

- Danse avec moi, souffla Justin à son oreille.

Brian passa ses bras autour du cou de Justin et colla ses hanches contre les siennes. Son jeune amant rejeta la tête en arrière avec une envie d'éclater de rire. Danser avec Brian, dans un club branché à New York, cela ressemblait à un rêve.

Ils partirent vers deux heures du matin. Justin se sentait un peu soûl et Brian était à moitié défoncé. Sa bouche avait un goût de vodka, avec le goût de Brian derrière. Justin ne pouvait pas se lasser de l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Ils rentrèrent seuls, car Brian écarta de façon systématique les garçons qui les accostèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Justin ferma la porte derrière eux et tira le verrou, murmurant que Emily n'était pas là. Brian sembla ne pas l'entendre. Il saisit ses lèvres entre les siennes, durement.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Bri…an…

- Je t'ai _manqué _?

Un autre baiser.

- Tu sais bien que oui, hésita Justin.

Il aurait voulu dire que oui, il lui avait tellement manqué que parfois, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps ainsi, qu'il se sentait seul et épuisé. Il aurait aussi voulu lui dire qu'il avait peur, mais il se tut. Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment, parce que Brian serait sans doute agacé, et parce que, pour rien au monde, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Justin ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant des appels et des messages anonymes.

- Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Justin.

Brian resta silencieux quelques instants.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit-il.

Il fit courir sa langue dans sa bouche, derrière ses dents tandis que ses doigts ôtaient le jean du blond. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il le poussa sur le canapé avec un sourire vorace.

~*~

Le lendemain, Emily arriva devant l'appartement avec deux de ses amis.

- Mon colocataire doit être là, dit-elle en poussant la porte après l'avoir déverrouillée.

Comme la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, elle en déduisit que Justin avait dû aussi fermer le verrou supérieur, ce qui était devenu une habitude désagréable ces dernières semaines. Le verrou était vieux et elle avait toujours du mal à l'ouvrir.

Il y avait des vêtements qui traînaient sur le canapé et elle aperçut une des tennis de Justin, abandonnée dans un endroit incongru pour une chaussure._ Il n'a quand même pas ramené un gars ? _Il ne le faisait jamais.

- On dirait que ton coloc' s'est amusé cette nuit, fit remarquer Eric.

- Mmh. En réalité, il s'amuse _tous_ les soirs.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette remarque. Ils ne connaissaient pas Justin, car celui-ci refusait toujours de sortir avec Emily ou d'aller dans l'une de leurs soirées. Emily disait que c'était parce qu'il était gay, mais ses amis ne voyaient pas le lien de cause à effet.

- Je me dépêche, promit-elle en se faufilant dans sa chambre.

Comme ils entraient dans une période d'examens important, Emily allait passer le week-end à réviser avec ses amis. Elle attrapa son sac et y fourra des vêtements, des livres et des notes de cours avant de se figer en entendant un bruit assourdi. En écoutant mieux, elle comprit que Justin était dans la salle de bain, et d'après les sons de rires étouffés, il n'était pas seul. Elle sortit de la chambre. Ses amis, si curieux au sujet de Justin n'allaient pas être déçus.

~*~

Justin sortit de la douche dix minutes pus tard, et c'était un miracle qu'il ait une serviette autour des hanches, songea Emily. Surtout s'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Il se figea en voyant les « invités » assis dans le salon qui buvaient un café avant de repartir.

- Salut, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, répondit-elle. Café ?

- Plus tard, dit-il. Merci.

- Je te présente Eric et Vanessa.

Il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas l'air embarrassé d'être à moitié nu devant deux étrangers.

- Emily m'a parlé de vous, précisa-t-il.

- Nuit agitée ? demanda Emily en arquant un sourcil.

Justin hocha la tête.

- Désolé pour le bordel. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrais si tôt.

Emily renonça à lui faire remarquer qu'il était onze heures du matin ; s'il s'était couché vers cinq ou six heures, onze heures devait ressembler à l'aube pour lui.

- On est rentrés tard hier soir. Après l'inauguration, on est allés…

Emily se demanda comment diable elle avait pu oublier l'inauguration, chose dont ils parlaient depuis plusieurs mois. Elle fut tout de même soulagée de comprendre que c'était Brian qui se trouvait toujours dans la salle de bain, et non un complet étranger que Justin ne reverrait jamais.

- Cela s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, répondit Justin avec un sourire éclatant. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura des critiques la semaine prochaine. Mais c'est une petite galerie, alors je ne sais pas si on en verra beaucoup.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'Eric n'intervienne.

- Nous allions prendre un brunch avant de nous atteler aux révisions. Ca te dit ?

Brian sortit de la salle de bains à cet instant-là et considéra quelques instants les invités d'Emily sans dire un mot. Il n'était vêtu que d'un peignoir blanc à moitié noué.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. Salut, Emily, fit-il en effleurant la tempe de la jeune femme des lèvres. Toujours aussi sexe, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir détaillée des pieds à la tête.

- M-merci Brian, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Tout en évitant le regard de ses amis, elle leur présenta Brian.

- Tu repars quand ? demanda-t-elle.

Brian passa ses bras autour de la taille de Justin et le rapprocha de lui. Le blond étouffa un sourire. Brian était excité. _Encore_.

- Demain.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'Eric ne se rappelle la raison de leur présence ici.

- Alors ce brunch ?

- Je crois qu'ils vont préférer rester là, commenta Emily avec un sourire amusé à l'intention de Brian. Et s'envoyer en l'air.

- Je crois aussi, s'amusa Brian.

- En fait j'ai faim, crut bon de préciser le blond.

Brian posa un baiser sur son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je connais un menu riche en protéines.

Justin se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un rire pendant que les trois autres s'éclipsaient le plus vite possible. Brian entraîna Justin vers la chambre.

~*~

Le lendemain, Brian se vêtit en silence. Il boutonna sa chemise avec des gestes lents. Une main l'arrêta et il leva les yeux sur Justin. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Brian l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa durement. Justin se raccrocha à ses épaules, ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Brian y entrer.

Justin aimait les baisers de Brian, la façon qu'il avait de bouger sa bouche contre la sienne, la façon dont ses mains le tenaient et le caressaient - il aimait les promesses contenues dans les baisers de Brian.

Brian glissa une jambe entre les siennes, et le blond sentit un frisson – _un spasme_ – parcourir tout son corps. La friction était délicieuse, mais ce n'était pas _assez_. Il débarrassa Brian de sa chemise, arrachant presque les boutons au passage.

- Eh, doucement, fit Brian. C'est une Armani.

- Rien à foutre d'Armani, répondit Justin en lui mordant les lèvres.

Brian décida qu'en effet, l'Armani était, là maintenant, la dernière de ses préoccupations. Et que l'homme excité dans ses bras était autrement plus intéressant.

- J'ai peu de temps, rappela Brian, mon avion décolle dans deux heures.

Justin sourit et répondit par un baiser. Brian arriverait en retard, raterait son avion, ils le savaient tous les deux, et en fait, ils s'en moquaient tous les deux. Brian était tous simplement incapable de se lever et d'omettre sa trique et celle du garçon dans son lit.

- Viens par là.

Il le plaqua contre le matelas et saisit son sexe. Justin ferma les yeux, se mordit les lèvres et arqua le dos, laissant le plaisir l'envahir. _C'est bon. Tu es si chaud. Je t'aime. Baise-moi, putain_.

Il en demanda vite plus et Brian ne se fit pas plus prier pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il tendit la main à l'aveuglette vers la table de nuit pour trouver une capote abandonnée, rescapée de leur week-end. L'urgence lui chauffait les reins et il ne mit que quelques instants à revenir près de Justin, presque _en _lui, la capote enfilée.

- Baise-moi, siffla son amant. Il semblait à deux doigts de s'empaler lui-même sur Brian. Et si cette perspective était alléchante, Brian préféra glisser de lui-même dans le cul de Justin. Le blond grogna et s'agrippa aux épaules de Brian.

- _Bordel_. Brian.

- Ouais, je sais, souffla Brian. Je suis bon.

- Pour un vieil homme – aah – s'étrangla Justin, au mouvement vicieux que fit Brian pour répondre à sa pique.

- Je suis le meilleur coup que tu auras jamais, murmura Brian à son oreille.

- Le seul que je veux vraiment.

Brian l'embrassa, accentuant ses coups de reins entre les cuisses de l'artiste. Il était chaud, vivant, il était la seule chose à laquelle Brian pouvait penser.

Lorsque plus tard, il se rallongea près de Justin, l'avion avait décollé depuis longtemps.

* * *

A suivre....


	7. 06 : What makes his talent unique

Bonne année à tous ! Et merci à** honey1607** et **zib **(c'est Brian et Justin quoi :D Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :3 pas de problème pour l'adresse) pour leurs gentils mots.

* * *

**Partie II  
Damage corporated**

06

_(« But what makes his talent unique is a quality that hasn't been seen in a long time : sex appeal »)_

_

* * *

  
_

Le départ de Brian ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse de Justin. Pendant trois jours, il avait réussi à oublier tout ce qui n'était pas son art et Brian.

Emily ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain, et le blond se retrouvait seul, avec la peur grandissante d'entendre le téléphone sonner. Il ne comprenait pas très bien la panique qui s'emparait de lui ni la raison qui le poussait à se taire à ce sujet. Il avait l'impression d'être perpétuellement épié, suivi, surveillé et il se surprenait à se retourner plusieurs fois quand il marchait dans la rue. Et il n'avait pas une preuve que ses craintes soient justifiées.

A des moments comme celui-ci, Justin ressentait le besoin irrépressible d'appeler l'aéroport et de prendre un billet pour le premier avion qui le ramènerait à Pittsburgh. Mais il ne le faisait jamais. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer, à répondre à des questions dont lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Ces instants de panique ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Il finissait toujours par reprendre ses esprits : en attrapant un carnet de croquis le plus souvent et en dessinant le visage ou le corps de Brian.

Justin s'étendit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il s'endormit avant la fin du film qui passait en début de soirée.

Au réveil, il ne se souviendrait pas de ses rêves.

~*~

Trois semaines plus tard, Justin atterrit à l'aéroport de Pittsburgh à dix-neuf heures sept. Il prit un taxi et se rendit directement à Kinnetik. Le Babylon rouvrait ses portes le soir même et Justin n'aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde. Voir le royaume de Brian Kinney ressurgir. Il n'y était pas allé depuis l'explosion et une appréhension bizarre lui nouait le ventre. Peu importait. Il voulait y être.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Justin savait que Brian était encore dans son bureau.

Il le trouva dans son bureau, plongé dans l'étude de ce qui devait être une présentation.

- Hé, fit-il en entrant, sans frapper.

Brian releva la tête.

- Tu arrives tard.

- L'avion avait du retard.

Brian se leva, attrapa son poignet et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres recouvrirent les siennes. Justin ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Brian. Ses doigts se réchauffèrent au contact de sa peau.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Non, évidemment, répondit Brian. C'est ce qui est excitant.

Justin se sentit sourire alors que Brian l'entraînait dehors, jusqu'à la voiture.

- Tu as faim ?

- Comme toujours, répondit Justin.

~*~

Ils passèrent en premier lieu chez Debbie et Carl. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Justin n'avait pas vu le partenaire de Deb et ce dernier l'accueillit chaleureusement. Debbie, qui le trouva définitivement trop maigre, insista pour qu'ils restent pour le dîner, arguant qu'ils auraient le reste de la nuit pour se livrer à toutes les activités qu'ils voulaient ; que ce soit la danse, l'alcool ou le sexe. Ils finirent par céder.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à partir, près d'une heure et demi plus tard, ils n'avaient plus le temps de passer prendre un verre au Woody's. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui faisaient la queue devant le Babylon. Justin demanda si Brian avait utilisé la même stratégie que la dernière fois, mais son amant jura que non. Justin se laissa entraîner dans la boîte de nuit avec un grand sourire.

Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant la nouvelle configuration des lieux. Brian avait choisi de tout changer – même le bar n'était plus à la même place. Il avait aussi fait refaire l'arrière salle ainsi que le carré VIP. Toutefois, s'il avait refusé qu'on procède à des fouilles à l'entrée – ce qui feraient fuir à coup sûr les consommateurs – il avait néanmoins fait installer quelques caméras de sécurité, choses que le Babylon n'avait jamais possédé jusque là. Brian ne pensait pas qu'une tragédie comme celle de l'an passé pouvait se reproduire, mais ce simple engin (inutile) parvenait à rassurer tout le monde. Il avait aussi fait poser une plaque dorée en mémoire des victimes. Personne n'y ferait plus attention après le premier soir, mais Brian y tenait. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier – jamais.

- Tu devrais goûter aux cocktails, Sunshine, dit Brian en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge sombre qui tirait sur le jaune vers le fond du verre.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu ? Pour l'alcool gratuit _et_ le carré VIP, répondit Justin avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils trinquèrent et burent, sans se quitter des yeux. Puis Brian consulta sa montre et déclara qu'on pouvait – enfin ! – rouvrir les portes du Babylon. Comme les premiers danseurs entraient, Brian attira Justin contre lui et l'embrassa. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille, ses hanches, sous son tee-shirt.

- Je veux danser, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

~*~

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Justin répondit par un sourire rayonnant. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

- _Très_ bien, même, répondit Justin.

Brian sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux courts et ébouriffés du jeune homme blond. Il se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Justin ferma les yeux et referma ses doigts sur la nuque de Brian, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser.

- Je sais bien que tout va bien, _maintenant_, précisa Brian avec un sourire arrogant. Mais… tu semblais tendu, aujourd'hui.

Justin retint son souffle.

- Simple tension sexuelle, plaisanta-t-il. Mais là tout de suite, ça va mieux.

Il roula sur le côté, entraînant Brian avec lui. Le brun accepta de se laisser distraire et posa sa bouche sur le torse de Justin. Puis il le fit rouler sur le ventre pour baiser, encore une fois. Parfois, il se demandait s'il pourrait, un jour, se lasser de la peau de Justin, de son odeur, des grognements qu'il poussait, de la façon dont il disait son nom, au bord de l'orgasme.

_Enfer, non. _

~*~

Revenir à New York, quitter Brian était chaque fois un peu plus difficile, d'autant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'ils se reverraient la semaine ou le mois suivant. Justin essayait de se dire qu'il était occupé, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à Brian, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Car si le jour, il pouvait éventuellement faire abstraction de ses sentiments, la nuit était une toute autre affaire. Lorsque le sommeil tardait à venir, son esprit revenait toujours à Pittsburgh, et Justin se demandait, une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait à New York.

Cette fois-là, l'appartement était vide quand il retourna à _Big Apple_ pour y poser ses affaires. Il comptait repartir immédiatement à l'atelier, et peindre pendant des heures, peut-être même finir le tableau sur lequel il travaillait depuis deux mois – sa main l'avait fait souffrir, retardant davantage l'avancée de son travail.

Une enveloppe brune, posée sur la table attira son attention. Elle était à son attention : Emily avait dû la prendre avec le courrier pendant la matinée et la lui laisser sur la table. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le papier marron et ouvrirent le courrier. Il contenait des photos, imprimés en format A4, sur du papier photo de mauvaise qualité.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel _? songea Justin.

Il saisit un cliché, lentement, comme s'il craignait de se brûler. La gorge nouée, un sentiment de panique naissant dans le ventre, Justin retourna le cliché pour voir l'image. Sans surprise, il vit une photo de lui-même, prise au hasard des rues. Le cœur de Justin sembla s'arrêter, un centième de seconde, alors que ses doigts couraient sur son propre visage figé. Là où auraient dû se trouver les yeux de Justin, il n'y avait rien. La vue de son propre visage sans regard le terrifia.

Le blond ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, et d'endiguer le flot de panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Il lâcha la photo qui glissa sur le sol.

Ca ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il croyait que c'était ? N'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible.

Une autre photo de lui, toujours à New York – normale cette fois.

Une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Six photos de lui, dont les plus anciennes devaient remonter à deux ou trois mois.

Six raisons de sentir la peur nouer son ventre, et la bile envahir sa bouche.

Il inspira lentement une fois, deux fois, pour se calmer. Puis il remit les photos dans l'enveloppe qu'il posa dans sa chambre. Il attrapa ses clefs et sortit de l'appartement, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il passerait les quatre prochaines heures à peindre (et tant pis pour la fatigue qui brûlerait ses yeux et ses os, tant pis pour sa main qui serait prise de convulsions, répandant de la peinture sur les murs, le sol et ses vêtements).

_- Je pensais bien que tu resterais imperturbable aux événements._

_- Après mon agression, j'ai découvert qu'il fallait s'occuper pour survivre. Pour te prouver à toi et à eux qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à t'avoir, que tu es encore là. _

Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente.

Du moins, le croyait-il.

~*~

Deux semaines plus tard, Justin reçut une seconde enveloppe brune. Il l'ouvrit sans trembler et découvrit un nouveau jeu de six photos. Certaines dataient de quelques jours, d'autres devaient avoir été prises plusieurs semaines auparavant. Sur l'une d'entre elles, manquait la bouche de Justin. Comme la première fois, Justin les rangea dans l'enveloppe qu'il posa sur le bureau.

Puis le jeune homme attrapa ses clefs et partit travailler à l'atelier, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Le son sembla le suivre jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble.

Le lendemain, il appela son agent.

Kyle le suivait depuis près de trois mois. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années – hétéro ; Justin retenait toujours ce genre de détails – qui s'était spécialisé dans la découverte de nouveaux artistes car, selon ses propres termes, il en avait assez des « vieux barbons étriqués qui ne juraient que par Kandinsky, Hopper ou Pollock ». Il avait un carnet d'adresses très rempli et invitait Justin à des réceptions aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Le blond pouvait presque dire que Kyle était en passe de devenir un bon ami. Le genre d'ami qui ne poserait pas de questions si Justin lui demandait quelque chose, même si c'était un peu étrange.

- Kyle ? C'est Justin.

- Hé, Justin. Je pensais justement à toi ?

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je viens de parler à un ami du propriétaire de la galerie Wallart. Il a peut-être quelque chose pour toi.

- C'est génial, fit Justin, sentant malgré tout l'excitation le gagner. Quelle galerie ?

- Pas vraiment une galerie. Une foire d'art qui aura lieu pas très loin de SoHo. Il y a toujours des critiques qui se baladent dans ce genre de trucs, à la recherche d'un peu d'originalité. Je te promets pas la lune, mais –

- Merci, Kyle.

- Pas de « merci ». C'est juste du bizness, précisa l'homme.

Justin sourit. Il avait déjà vendu deux toiles, et il savait que c'était grâce au travail de Kyle. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il aller participer à une foire d'art – fût elle minuscule – ne lui semblait pas possible. C'était quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver, quand il dessinait cinq ans plus tôt la silhouette élancée de son amant.

- Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose de particulier, ou tu as un don psychique particulièrement extraordinaire ? s'enquit poliment Kyle.

- Rien d'aussi fantastique, répondit le blond en resserrant les doigts autour du téléphone.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors je cherche un nouvel appart'. Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être des contacts –

Kyle avait toutes sortes de contacts. Ce n'était pas seulement des contacts dans le monde artistique. Il connaissait le nom de médecins qui prendraient des patients un jour férié, de barmen qui pouvaient faire des prix ou de dealeurs qui vendaient de la bonne coke Le carnet d'adresses de Kyle était _vraiment_ bien rempli. Justin se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour se garder hors des ennuis, et il avait fini par comprendre que l'homme était doué, c'était tout.

Silence au bout du fil.

Kyle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Combien es-tu prêt à mettre pour le loyer ?

- Jusqu'à mille dollars. Mais il me faut quelque chose de… _sécurisé._

- De « sécurisé » ?

- Oui.

- Je vais demander autour de moi. Je te tiens au courant.

- Merci, Kyle.

- Bizness, fut la réponse, avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Justin posa le téléphone et s'écroula sur le canapé. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il eut l'impression de respirer.

~*~

Kyle le rappela deux jours plus tard. Justin, qui n'avait rien espéré si tôt, sentit un soulagement sans nom l'envahir, comme si au cœur d'un incendie, Kyle lui avait montré la porte de secours la plus proche.

- L'appartement sera libre dans deux mois, dit-il. Tu veux visiter ?

Justin voulait visiter. Ils arrangèrent donc un rendez-vous.

Le soir, lorsque Brian l'appela, Justin ne dit pas un mot sur son futur déménagement, ne sachant pas encore comment il allait justifier d'abandonner l'appartement et le loyer qu'il partageait avec Emily. Il était toujours hors de question de dire à Brian un seul mot sur son harceleur. Reconnaître l'existence de cet homme avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Justin avait besoin de surmonter cela lui-même : il ne voulait plus jamais être une victime. Certains appelleraient cela du courage, d'autres de la stupidité. Le résultat était le même.

Justin n'avait besoin de personne que lui-même pour régler cette affaire.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. 07 : Can't believe what they're charging

Merci pour vos messages :) **Zib **_(laisse tomber, je continuerai de te répondre comme ça XD.) _et **honey1607**

* * *

**Partie II  
Damage corporated  
**

**07**

(« I can't believe what they're charging for this shit hole »)

* * *

La troisième enveloppe contenait également six photos, dont la plus ancienne prise datait de moins d'une semaine. Sur l'un des clichés, il manquait la main droite de Justin. Le garçon déglutit, caressant machinalement son poignet droit.

Puis, il remit précipitamment les photos dans l'enveloppe, attrapa ses clefs, son blouson et sortit.

- Justin ?

- Ne m'attends pas pour manger, laissa-t-il tomber par-dessus son épaule. Je vais rentrer tard.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, le blond héla un taxi. Il passa les trois heures suivantes à déambuler dans les rues, sans but précis, à boire un café en observant les clients, un rien nerveux, se demandant si l'un d'eux était l'auteur de ces photos. Il commençait à devenir paranoïaque et il détestait cela.

_« Pour te prouver à toi et à eux qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à t'avoir, que tu es toujours là… »_

Il passa le reste de la soirée à danser dans un bar, collé à des inconnus. Il les laissait l'embrasser, mouvoir leurs corps contre lui. Il avait besoin de l'oubli que promettaient l'ivresse et le sexe.

Cette nuit-là, il oublia tout.

~*~

Justin n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ca lui semblait complètement fou, et en même temps, il n'avait plus envie de reculer. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il prenait cet appartement à cause du harceleur ou parce que la perspective de vivre seul le séduisait.

Il appréciait beaucoup Emily, mais leur arrangement avait toujours été très clair, du moins aux yeux de Justin. Leur colocation n'était que temporaire.

Il appela Brian.

Celui-ci revenait de Toronto et lui donna quelques nouvelles de Linz, Gus, J.R. et Mel. Ils allaient bien : Linz avait trouvé un emploi, J.R faisait ses nuits, Gus apprenait à lire et Mel restait à la maison, pour s'occuper de J.R.

Justin attendit que Brian ait fini de parler, sincèrement heureux pour ses amies. Puis il changea de sujet.

- Je vais déménager. Dans quelques temps. Un mois peut-être.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Emily ? demanda Brian.

- Non. C'est juste que j'ai besoin… d'espace.

- Tu as « besoin d'espace » ? répéta Brian. Sunshine, je regrette de devoir te dire que tu n'es pas exactement dans la bonne ville pour « avoir de l'espace ».

- La situation chez Emily n'était que temporaire. J'ai trouvé ce truc et les choses sont arrivées, c'est tout.

- Justin…

Le blond refusa de s'étendre davantage sur sa décision et changea de sujet, lui parlant de ce que Kyle lui avait trouvé, décrivant l'appartement qu'il avait visité. Brian le laissa faire sans insister.

- Il devrait y avoir assez de place dans la chambre pour un lit deux places, précisa-t-il. On pourra faire l'amour allongés sur un lit, ça changera, plaisanta-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi l'acheter. Je refuse de dormir dans un lit IKEA…

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, avant de se dire au revoir.

- Tu me manques, souffla Brian, à mi-voix.

_J'ai envie de toi_.

Justin déglutit. Ces mots lui retournaient toujours le ventre quand c'était Brian qui les disait.

- Tu me manques aussi.

- A plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Brian raccrocha le téléphone, pensif. Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter, de poser des questions. Apparemment, la décision de Justin était déjà prise. C'était une information qu'il lui avait donnée. Ce n'était pas un projet, une idée qu'il avait élaborée… C'était quelque chose qu'il _comptait faire_ et dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Il lui avait juste annoncé cela, comme il lui aurait donné son nouveau numéro de téléphone, semblant se moquer de son avis, du montant du loyer, sûrement deux fois supérieur à celui qu'il payait chez Emily.

En temps normal, Justin aurait fait toute une histoire de ce projet. Il se serait torturé des heures, aurait fait sa _drama princess _ comme seul Justin savait le faire. Mais pas cette fois. Il avait pris la décision en silence, sans en parler à quiconque.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et Brian n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

~*~

Il n'y avait pas de photos de lui dans la quatrième enveloppe. Ce qu'il découvrit le statufia de terreur. C'était des photos de _Chris Hobbs._ Les clichés tombèrent à terre, mais Justin ne fit pas mine de les ramasser. Il resta prostré, les yeux ouverts, sans trop vraiment croire à ce qu'il se passait.

_/Le visage de Hobbs, tordu par la haine._

_La batte qu'il tient à la main._

_Ca ne prend qu'une seconde, mais cela suffit pour que Justin puisse en faire un ralenti qui semble durer des heures./_

Justin se laissa glisser sur le sol. La main tremblante, il attrapa l'une des photos. Hobbs avait les cheveux un peu plus longs que dans ses souvenirs. Sur cette photo, il avait un sac de sport à la main, et il souriait, l'air de regarder ou de parler à quelqu'un.

_/« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Taylor ? »_

_« T'as chopé le SIDA ? »_

_Grimace haineuse. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et même avec ce balai ridicule dans les mains, il semble terrifiant, à ce moment là._

_« Tu devrais être mort. De toute façon, tu finiras ici, comme tous les autres._ »/

Justin déglutit. Il détestait être ainsi. Bordel, il avait résolu tous ses problèmes avec Hobbs. La _Pink Posse patrol_ lui avait permis de résoudre tous ses problèmes.

/« _Dis que tu t'excuses. Dis que tu regrettes »_

_Ses dents raclent contre le métal du canon de pistolet. _

« _Dis-le, putain d'enfoiré. »_

_Et le mec qui a foutu en l'air sa vie s'excuse, à genoux, en pleurant. _

_Mais le moment de vraie puissance, c'est lorsque Justin rend le pistolet à Cody et qu'il s'éloigne, les mains dans les poches. Il se sent libéré d'un poids dont il n'avait jusque là aucune conscience./_

Alors quel était le problème ? Pourquoi tremblait-il comme un enfant devant cette photographie ? Peut-être parce qu'elle signifiait que le gars qui prenait ces photos commençait à se renseigner sur lui. Qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Et le blond sentait que cela allait dérailler.

Pourtant Justin ne pouvait pas se résoudre à appeler Brian.

Il avait _besoin_ de régler cela seul.

Il en avait assez d'avoir peur.

~*~

L'appartement était au septième étage. L'immeuble était pourvu d'un ascenseur alors ça ne dérangeait pas Justin. Il payait deux fois plus cher que lorsqu'il vivait avec Emily et il n'avait pas encore vu de cafards.

Justin trouva rapidement un autre job. Il devint barman pour un bar d'hétéros pas très loin de chez lui. La musique et les clients craignaient, mais finalement il s'en souciait peu.

Brian fit livrer le lit aussitôt que Justin lui ait laissé savoir la date de son emménagement. C'était un lit deux places, immense, qui semblait curieusement hors de son univers dans la chambre minuscule de Justin. Mais ce dernier s'en moquait.

Il passa les deux semaines suivantes à faire des travaux : repeindre les murs, refaire le plafond, remplacer des meubles. Il aimait bien faire ce genre de choses, et il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il était de nouveau à Pittsburgh ; même si son emménagement après sa rupture avec Brian était loin d'être le meilleur souvenir qu'il gardait de la ville.

Quoique…

_/J'aime particulièrement ta façon de conserver les détails du lieu d'origine. _

_Veux-tu m'épouser ?/_

Le blond se demanda quels genres de souvenirs se construiraient dans cet appartement

Il se mordit les lèvres.

Il allait sortir ce soir. Ramasser un gars, enterrer son sexe dans un cul étroit et penser à Brian – Brian – _Brian_.

~*~

- Tu veux regarder…

- Plus tard, dit juste Brian, en se débarrassant de son manteau. Il attira Justin à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il était si proche.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Justin.

- Aussi, grogna Brian.

Le rire de Justin s'étouffa contre la langue de Brian.

- Je veux te baiser, grogna-t-il.

- Ca me semble être une bonne idée, répondit le blond.

Si proche.

Justin ôta son tee-shirt aussi vite que possible. Sa peau le brûlait et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la nuque du brun. _Embrasse-moi. Baise-moi. _

La main de Brian déboutonna son jean, se pressa contre son érection. Justin émit un son rauque qui fit frissonner Brian.

Sa langue revint vite se coller et s'emmêler à la sienne,

-Tu aimes ça ? souffla Brian à son oreille.

- Oui, fut tout ce que put répondre Justin.

Il arqua le dos, légèrement, pour que leurs corps se touchent, un peu plus, un peu plus longtemps. _Plus de toi_.

Justin haleta quand Brian remplaça ses doigts par son sexe – chaud, palpitant, _présent_.

-Baise. Moi, grogna-t-il, impatient.

-Avec plaisir, Sunshine.

Le garçon s'accrocha aux poils du tapis et ferma les yeux lorsque Brian commença à bouger.

~*~

Justin colla son dos contre le ventre de Brian. Sa main chercha celle de Brian et ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés.

- Tu veux sortir ? demanda Justin.

Bien sûr que Brian voulait sortir. Mais il se sentait aussi bien là, dans un état post-coïtal proche de l'extase, le bras passé par-dessus la taille de Justin, son sexe collé contre le dos du garçon – chaud, si chaud. Il avait encore envie de le baiser, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de le sentir se tendre sous lui.

- Ouais, je veux danser, répondit Brian.

Ils restèrent encore un moment sans bouger, avant que le blond ne se retourne et embrasse Brian. Le baiser était doux, juste une légère caresse.

- Allons prendre une douche, avant.

L'odeur du sexe leur collait à la peau.

La douche était petite ; ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'auraient songé à se plaindre. Après quelques minutes de silences et de baisers, Justin s'agenouilla pour prendre l'érection gonflée de Brian dans sa bouche.

~*~

Il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de personnes qui faisaient la queue devant le Paradise Kiss. Brian grimaça puisqu'en tant que propriétaire du Babylon, il avait complètement perdu l'habitude de faire la queue – et de payer – pour aller en boîte de nuit.

Mais Justin prit la main de Brian dans la sienne et le tira vers l'entrée. Les yeux du videur s'agrandirent à la vue du blond, et Brian savait que son souffle s'était accéléré. _Sunshine_, pensa-t-il, amusé. Puis les yeux du type se posèrent sur lui, semblant à peine le remarquer. Justin s'arrêta un instant, posa un baiser sur les lèvres du videur qui leur fit signe de passer, sous les sifflements et les huées des mecs qui attendaient sans doute dehors depuis près d'une heure.

-Tu l'as baisé ? demanda Brian.

Justin le regarda, retenant un rire.

-Il aimerait bien.

Brian secoua la tête, souriant malgré lui.

-Allons danser, dit-il, près de son oreille.

Justin enlaça Brian et colla les hanches contre celle de son partenaire, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Il pouvait sentir quelques regards posés sur lui et il aimait ça. Il posa ses lèvres au creux du cou de Brian et laissa sa langue courir sur la peau de son amant, remontant jusqu'au menton, puis la bouche.

Le morceau de musique s'acheva, remplacé immédiatement par _Let's hear it for the boy_.

- Un verre ? demanda Brian.

Justin hocha la tête.

Ils vidèrent rapidement le shot de whisky commandé, puis Brian entraîna Justin vers la backroom du Paradise. Ils échangèrent un baiser et Brian colla son dos au mur. Justin finit par lâcher ses lèvres et baissa rapidement le jean de son amant pour le prendre dans sa bouche. La main de Brian se perdit dans les cheveux blonds et courts de Justin et sitôt qu'il eût joui dans la bouche du blond, il le releva et écrasa les lèvres contre les siennes, goûtant le goût de son propre sperme sur la bouche du garçon.

Il plaqua ensuite Justin contre le mur, visage dans les bras.

- Brian, grogna Justin entre ses doigts.

- Un peu de patience.

Se frottant contre Justin qui haletait chaque fois que le sexe de Brian le touchait, ce dernier fouilla frénétiquement les poches de son jean baissé à la recherche d'une capote dont il déchira vite l'emballage. Il l'enfila et plongea en Justin sans plus de préliminaires, seulement guidé par l'urgence de le baiser, là tout de suite, maintenant. Le blond émit un son étranglé qui ne devait pas grand-chose à la douleur de l'intrusion.

- Bordel, Brian…

Le sus-nommé enterra un sourire dans les cheveux blonds et posa la main sur la bouche de Justin qui lécha et suça les doigts. Puis Brian commença à bouger, comme il avait bougé un millier de fois auparavant, sans jamais se lasser du corps et ni du cul de Justin. Les grognements de Justin devinrent plus sourds, son souffle, erratique. Et à mesure que le plaisir explosait dans son cerveau, Brian oubliait comment respirer.

~*~

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur la piste de danse. Brian alla chercher d'autres boissons, et accoudé au bar, il observa les danseurs qui s'agitaient. Il remarqua très vite deux ou trois mecs aux culs moulés dans des jeans, qu'il estima plus que baisables, voire même sexy. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'irait parler à aucun d'entre eux – cette nuit, il ne voulait que Justin. Son regard s'attarda le blond qui dansait et détailla avec appréciation son corps, ses mouvements souples, sensuels.

Ils dansèrent longtemps, et Justin aurait voulu continuer pour toujours. Et tant pis pour New York, Los Angeles ou Pittsburgh, le seul endroit où il voulait être était dans les bras de Brian.

Et tant pis si cela sonnait terriblement lesbien, parce qu'il ne le dirait jamais à personne, et surtout pas à Brian, car celui-ci ne le laisserait faire. Cela mettrait à néant les sacrifices auxquels ils avaient tous les deux consenti ces derniers mois. Cela mettrait à terre le rêve de Justin.

Mais parfois, Justin n'était plus certain de savoir comment rêver.

Ils rentrèrent à pieds, à quatre heures du matin, s'arrêtant dans une ruelle sombre pour partager un joint et baiser.

Lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit de Justin, l'aube pointait à l'horizon.

* * *

**A suivre...  
**

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. Au fait, je recherche une âme courageuse qui voudrait bien être bêta lecteur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, pouvez vous me le laisser savoir dans une review ? Merci.


	9. 08 : It's not you

**Zib **: (Envoie moi un mail à cette adresse. bunny92(at) voila. fr (Pas d'espace). Oui, le stalker est effrayant. Ca va pas aller en s'améliorant.) **Viahana **: (Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très paisir. Je suis sujet également à ces crises insoutenables et ça me fait plaisir que ma fic est concernée '-' Comme la fic est finie, je n'ai qu'à corriger, donc les udaptes sont rapides. Oui, Justin est une tête de pioche stupide. Il finira par devenir intelligent, mais il lui faut un peu de temps encore. )

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain sera le dernier de la deuxième partie.

* * *

**Partie II  
Damage Corporated**

08

_« It's not you »  
« Then what is it ? What ? »)_

_

* * *

  
_

Kyle appela le lendemain pour annoncer que la foire d'art n'avait pas été un grand succès. Mais selon lui, ça n'avait rien d'inattendu. Justin n'avait pas vendu une seule toile.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. L'important c'est que ce soit _vu_.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui paye mon loyer.

- Qui a doublé, fit remarquer Kyle.

Il y avait sûrement une question dans le constat que fit Kyle, mais Justin l'ignora.

- J'ai des contacts journalistes qui sont allés à la foire. Je ne sais pas à quel point ton travail les a marqué, mais je peux essayer de leur demander d'écrire une ou deux lignes sur toi. Au fait, sais-tu te servir de logiciels de création de sites internet ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Il te faut un site officiel. Et comme je doute que tu ais les moyens de te payer les services d'un professionnel, tu vas devoir t'en occuper toi-même. Des photos de quelques toiles, peut-être une ou deux de toi, et une biographie. Mets en avant les trucs marquant qui te sont arrivés. Le fait que tu sois gay par exemple : c'est tendance, d'aimer les artistes gays.

- Je ne veux pas être « tendance », dit Justin.

- Evidemment que tu ne veux pas être tendance, tu es un artiste. Mais _je_ suis celui qui doit te vendre, non ? Je ne te demande pas de prostituer ton art, juste d'attirer l'attention des gens. Il faut être vu pour être jugé.

Kyle fit une pause.

- Et puis un truc tragique aussi, ce serait bien. La mort de ton chat, de ton oncle, j'en sais rien.

- Être frappé par une batte de base-ball, ça te va ?

- …

Kyle fit une pause, l'air de se demander s'il était bien sérieux. Jugeant que oui, il poursuivit.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a que ce genre de choses qui pourra marcher.

- Je t'enverrai une maquette du site, alors, dit Justin en attrapant son sac.

- Tu pourras te débrouiller ?

Justin haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose. Brian a un webmaster, je suppose qu'il pourra m'aider.

Kyle hocha la tête.

- Je t'appelle alors. A plus tard, dit le blond.

~*~

- Un site Internet ? répéta Brian

- Un site Internet, confirma Justin.

Brian resta silencieux une seconde.

- Je te passe Ed. Ne me le monopolise pas plus de deux heures, ajouta-t-il.

Justin ferma les yeux.

- Merci, Brian.

Brian transféra l'appel, et Justin passa la demie heure suivante à parler avec Ed, à lui demander des conseils sur la meilleure façon d'organiser un site net et l'interrogea sur des aspects techniques. Ed lui donna son adresse électronique au cas où il y aurait des soucis et Justin se sentit coupable en raccrochant. Il s'en voulait de son attitude avec Brian, mais il ne savait pas comment agir autrement.

Et Brian ne s'en souciait pas, il se contentait de lui donner les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs, peu importait ce qu'il lui en coûtait.

Justin voulait que son amant soit fier de lui. Le blond n'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte. Une raison de plus pour ne rien dire. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ce mec bizarre avait fait quoique ce soit d'alarmant jusqu'ici. Il avait juste fait étalage d'un désordre mental avancé, mais il n'était pas dangereux. N'est-ce pas ?

Justin n'y croyait pas trop, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de s'en convaincre.

*~*~*~*~*

Justin annula le voyage au Canada le mois suivant. Il ne donna pas vraiment d'explications, insistant simplement sur le fait qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir et qu'il espérait voir Gus, Mel et Lindz prochainement. Brian ne demanda pas de précisions, il ne demandait plus grand chose ces derniers temps.

Justin l'inquiétait. Brian se sentait entrer dans un cercle vicieux. Lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à joindre Justin au téléphone, il s'inquiétait, et lorsqu'il parvenait à le joindre, il s'inquiétait aussi.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait fait naître son inquiétude – sans doute cette impression omniprésente que Justin n'allait pas bien. Justin ne laissait jamais rien paraître quand ils étaient tous les deux, et répondait toujours avec patience aux questions de Brian qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il allait bien.

_Putain de relations_.

Il tenait trop à Justin pour faire comme s'il pouvait avaler ses mensonges. Cela créait de la distance entre eux, que chacun d'eux haïssait, mais ils n'étaient prêts ni l'un ni l'autre à changer de point de vue. Justin parce qu'il croyait que c'était mieux ainsi, Brian, simplement parce qu'il était inquiet et que cette raison était suffisante pour lui.

~*~

D'autres enveloppes arrivèrent, mais elles étaient moins régulières qu'auparavant. Kyle ne posait pus de questions, remarquant que le blond n'ouvrait jamais ces enveloppes devant lui pas plus qu'il n'en parlait. L'agent respectait son silence.

Justin savait qu'il était en train de s'éloigner de ses mais et que ce n'était pas sain, mais il avait de moins en moins de temps pour penser à ce genre de choses. Il recevait de plus en plus de mails, vides de tout message, contentant seulement des photos dont quelques unes étaient abîmées.

Puis les photos changèrent. Ce n'était plus seulement des photos de lui mais aussi de Brian. Des tas de photos de Brian, prises au cours des mois précédents. Brian sortant Kinnetik, Brian à côté du Diner, Brian devant le loft, Brian devant le Babylon, Brian en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Souvent, Brian en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Ca ressemblait à un geste sarcastique _: regarde ce qu'il fait sans toi. Il s'amuse. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre, il est Brian Kinney. _

Justin s'en moquait.

Il avait juste envie de s'endormir dans son lit et de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

~*~

Il y avait quelque chose de distant dans la voix de Justin. Il semblait pressé de raccrocher – ce n'était pas ce à quoi Brian était habitué. Malgré les questions de Brian (« Tu as quelque chose à faire ? » « Un rendez-vous de minuit en retard ? »), Justin prétendait n'avoir aucune activité en suspens. Il cachait quelque chose, Brian pouvait le sentir.

Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance. Chaque fois que Justin essayait de lui cacher quelque chose, cela s'était terminé en désastre – et pour être honnête, chaque fois que Brian avait caché quelque chose à Justin, les conséquences de ses secrets n'avaient pas été plus fabuleuses.

Il n'avait aucun indice qui lui aurait permis de cerner un peu mieux les événements, et cela l'agaçait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Il y avait juste ce déménagement précipité et ce refus systématique d'en parler. Les raisons que Justin invoquait étaient définitivement bancales et même par téléphone, Brian s'était rendu compte que Justin n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Il refusait donc de parler. Soit. Le silence de Justin désarçonnait Brian. Ce n'était pas son truc. Ce n'était pas _leur _truc. Leur _relation_ – même maintenant, Brian n'aimait pas employer le mot « couple » - n'était pas basée sur le silence, mais sur les cris de plaisir et de colère et les frémissements de leurs corps.

Le silence n'était jamais bon signe.

- Comment va Gus ? demanda Justin – il posait souvent cette question ces derniers temps.

- Bien.

- D'accord.

Le blond laissa passer quelques secondes avant de dire au revoir et de raccrocher. Brian reposa le téléphone, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à présent. Il envisagea une seconde de prendre un avion pour aller à New York mais abandonna aussitôt l'idée, détestant la simple pensée de l'avoir eue. Le pire était sans doute de ne _rien _savoir ; mais il était à peu près certain que le trouble de Justin n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec leur relation. Justin aurait parlé, dans ce cas là. Il demandait toujours.

Brian alla reprendre une douche, laissa l'eau apaiser ses muscles tendus. Puis il sortit de la douche, attrapa pantalon et chemise noirs qu'il mit rapidement, sans prendre la peine de mettre des sous-vêtements. Puis il sortit, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

L'espace de quelques heures, il put oublier cette impression qui ne le quittait pas ; celle d'une tempête s'approchant, menaçant de tout détruire sur son passage.

~*~

Le lendemain, il en parla à Michael. Mais son ami ne lui fut pas d'une très grande aide.

- Il est sans doute trop occupé, dit Michael d'une voix incertaine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, insista Brian

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il tenait pour une certitude.

- Tu ne peux rien faire s'il ne t'en parle pas, Brian. Peut-être que Daphné pourrait lui parler et…

Brian secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de mêler Daphné à cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas la paniquer, ce n'était après tout qu'une _impression_.

Michael finit son verre de Pepsi et se leva.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais Justin… il finira bien par t'en parler.

Brian n'en était pas si sûr. Le blond pouvait faire preuve d'un entêtement dépassant les limites de l'entendement, comme l'avait prouvé son engagement dans la _Pink Posse patrol_. Il n'avait laissé rien ni personne influer sur sa décision ni ses actions, allant jusqu'à se procurer une arme à feu. Et même si Brian avait prétendu vouloir le laisser faire ses propres erreurs, il savait que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait fléchi la volonté de Justin. L'agression et le traumatisme qu'avait subi Justin avaient joué un lien étroit dans son implication dans le gang hétérophobe. Même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, Brian savait que le visage de Hobbes continuait de le hanter la nuit.

Michael se pencha et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

- Je te vois au Babylon ?

- Bien sûr.

- Salut.

- A plus tard, répondit Brian en avalant le reste de son verre et en se levant à son tour.

Il attrapa son manteau noir et quitta le Dîner.

*~*~*~*~*

Le nouveau jeu de photos ne contenait aucune photo de lui. Il n'y avait pas de note accompagnant ces photographies mais le blond avait saisi le message avec une clarté terrifiante et absolue.

_Je connais tout de toi._

_Je suis toujours là. _

_Je te surveille._

_Si tu t'éloignes…_

Justin toucha la photo de Gus qui riait, exhibant fièrement ses dents de lait – il y avait un trou près de sa canine où pointait une prémolaire. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Justin ne parvenait pas à croire que ce photographe était allé jusqu'au Canada pour montrer à Justin l'étendue de son influence, de son _pouvoir_. Il s'agissait de cela, Justin en était convaincu.

Ce n'était pas juste des photos de Brian. C'était des clichés de Debbie, Daphné, Emmett, et même Ted.

Les photos de tous ses amis avaient été rayées, grattées avec fureur avec un objet que Justin ne pouvait pas identifier. Ce n'était pas un couteau, un stylo ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. _

_Ils ne sont rien. _

_Je peux les détruire, les rayer de la carte aussi facilement que je l'ai fait sur ces photos. _

_Je l'ai déjà fait._

Justin déplia ses jambes pour se mettre debout afin d'atteindre les toilettes le plus rapidement possible où il vida le contenu de son estomac.

*~*~*~*~*

Lorsqu'on lui demanda pour la quatrième fois de la journée la date de sortie du prochain volume de Rage, Michael finit par décrocher son téléphone pour appeler Justin. Le nombre de fans ne faisait qu'augmenter malgré l'annulation du film. Michael caressa la couverture du volume cinq ; Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dit avant le départ de Justin pour New York, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais pris le temps de parler de l'intrigue du volume six. Les aventures de Rage ne pouvaient tout de même pas s'arrêter là. Pas avec toutes les idées qui bouillonnaient dans le crâne de Michael. Ni les huit cents passages quotidiens sur le site « officiel » de leur _comic_. Il pensait à refaire faire un tirage du premier et du deuxième volume – _encore !_ – et il venait de recevoir une lettre d'une librairie qui avait communiqué son désir de vendre des exemplaires de Rage dans son magasin. Michael se sentait prêt à exploser de joie. Après tout, peut-être que l'annulation du film n'était que temporaire. Et qu'une fois que les grands pontes d'Hollywood verraient…

Michael cessa de tergiverser en entendant enfin la voix de Justin au bout du fil.

- Quoi ? fit le blond d'une voix sèche.

- On s'est levé du mauvais pied ? demanda Michael en riant. Il était presque quatorze heures, et à la voix de Justin, il pouvait presque croire que celui-ci venait de sortir de son lit.

- C'est plutôt un mauvais coup que j'ai levé, grogna Justin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un peu étonné par l'agressivité qu'il entendait dans la voix de Justin, Mikey tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, ce qui était loin d'être évident..

- Que dirais-tu de sortir Rage, volume six pour octobre ? demanda joyeusement Michael

- Je ne vois pas comment ce qu'on pourrait raconter. Rage et JT se sont mariés et sont heureux. Ils auront beaucoup d'enfants, tous gays bien entendu.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que les aventures de Rage et de JT sont terminées, Michael…

L'homme poussa un profond soupir se disant que le ton cassant de Justin commençait à devenir franchement agaçant et fatiguant.

- Ecoute je sais que Brian te manque et…

- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

- Si je ne sais rien, dis moi !

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Justin…

- C'est mon choix, ma décision. Et comme je sais que tu es très doué pour respecter les décisions des autres…

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Justin le devança

- Ecoute Michael je suis désolé, mais là tout de suite je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à le concentrer sur Rage. On verra plus tard. Il faut que j'y aille, rajouta-t-il.

Puis il raccrocha sans donner une seule occasion à Michael de placer un seul mot.

Michael soupira et se massa les tempes. Il commençait à comprendre l'inquiétude de Brin au sujet de Justin. Et il fut peu surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il la partageait.

A une époque pas si lointaine, il aurait sans doute conseillé à Brian d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour ce petit con égoïste qui prenait sans jamais donner.

La référence à ce qu'il s'était passé presque deux ans auparavant, lorsque Brian était malade lui fit mal. C'était une pique basse que Justin ne se serait jamais permis en temps « normal ». Cette période était douloureuse, et Michael n'aimait pas trop y penser, et il savait que Justin non plus. Pour dire une telle chose, il fallait vraiment que le blond soit acculé au pied du mur.

Il devait en parler à Ben. Ben savait toujours réagir dans les situations difficiles et Michael savait que s'il appelait Brian maintenant, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer.

Peut-être qu'il faisait sa _drama queen_, comme d'habitude. Il l'espérait. Il l'espérait vraiment.

~*~

Ben écouta Michael parler sans dire un mot, sans jamais faire mine de l'interrompre. La main sous le menton, il semblait réfléchir. Michael n'était même pas en colère. En réalité, il semblait surtout inquiet.

- Justin ne se ficherait pas de Rage comme ça.

- Il a peut-être eu une journée difficile.

- Brian dit que cela dure depuis des semaines.

- Et quand il est allé le voir ?

- Justin a fait comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Merde, Brian a failli appeler son ex colocataire. Et si ça continue il va devoir demander à Daphné. A quoi pense cet imbécile à nous faire peur comme ça ?

- Ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il veut. Je parierai plutôt qu'il veut vous protéger.

- Mais à quoi on sert si on ne peut pas l'aider ? s'emporta Michael.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres de ben. La colère et l'inquiétude de Michael pour le jeune étudiant étaient touchantes. Ben l'embrassa doucement, laissant sa langue caresser les lèvres puis les dents du brun. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais le moment n'était pas vraiment approprié.

- Justin croit sans doute qu'il doit résoudre ses problèmes tout seul. Il veut être considéré comme un adulte. C'est normal à son âge. Il a besoin de se prouver qu'il peut s'en sortir seul. Et je suis sûr qu'il sait que si les choses empirent, il pourra compter sur vous. Il n'y a aucun mal à demander de l'aide.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il sache ça, grommela Michael, songeant aux nombreux antécédents de Justin.

- Eh bien il l'apprendra.

- Quel genre de problème cela peut-il être ?

- Problème d'argent. Problème de travail. Ou encore problème d'artiste. Les artistes ont _toujours_ des milliers de problèmes.

- J'en sais quelque chose, dit Michael avec un sourire narquois.

Sa langue pointa entre ses dents, tandis qu'il se moquait gentiment de Ben. Le professeur éclata de rire et ne put résister à la tentation de prendre la langue de Michael dans sa bouche et de l'entraîner vers le canapé. Ils auraient le temps de s'inquiéter pour Brian et Justin plus tard.

~*~

Justin ouvrit sa boite mail et consulta ses messages. Il y avait un mail de Brian qu'il lut avec empressement. Brian lui disait qu'il viendrait pour quelques jours à New York. Il avait quelques affaires à régler avec un possible contrat new-yorkais et son client refusait de venir à Pittsburgh, arguant toutes sortes de choses peu convaincantes. En fin de compte, Brian s'en moquait car ça lui donnait l'occasion de venir à New York. « _Débrouille-toi pour être libre, je te veux tout à moi_. » La gorge de Justin se serra et il sourit à la perspective de revoir Brian.

Il cliqua sur le message suivant et parcourut rapidement le mail de Daphné qui lui donnait de ses nouvelles et lui demandait quand il reviendrait à Pittsburgh. Justin cliqua machinalement sur le dernier mail à lire et écarquilla les yeux. L'expéditeur était inconnu, et il reconnut immédiatement le sujet du message. Le mail ne comportait pas de messages. Juste une photo et une vidéo.

Justin se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. C'était la première fois que ce type lui envoyait un fichier multimédia. Il déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu effacer ce message et ne plus y repenser, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, Justin le savait très bien.

Pourtant il cliqua sur la vidéo.

La bande était silencieuse. C'était une sélection de petits clips – lui marchant dans la rue, lui dans le train – le type était monté dans le _même_ wagon que lui.

Les derniers le montraient dans _ce_ nouvel appartement.

Trois vidéos, lui en train de lire sur le canapé, ou en train de manger dans la cuisine, ou encore occupé à baiser un mec (qui datait d'une quinzaine de jours si Justin se rappelait bien.)

Il voulait juste que cela _s'arrête._

Il avait envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer, de demander à Brian de l'aider, de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le cœur battant, le garçon décrocha son téléphone.

- Sunshine, fit la voix familière.

Justin ferma les yeux.

- Brian…

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je…

Brian _devait savoir_. Tout de suite. Pas quand Justin se déciderait. _Maintenant_. Ces conneries avaient assez duré.

- Justin, **qu'est-ce** qu'il y a ?

Le blond ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu peux être à New York ce soir ?

La voix de Justin se brisa et Brian ne réfléchit pas davantage avant de dire que oui, il serait à New York ce soir.

Justin s'était décidé à parler.

* * *

A suivre.


	10. 09 : I've got you

Voici le dernier chapitre de la partie 2. Il ne reste plus qu'une partie. Merci pour vos commentaires :) : **zib **(_Les choses se précisent enfin...)_ **viahana** : _(j'espère que le chapitre te plaira :D) _**ChamalloW** (_*grand sourire* je suis contente que tu aimes ! Enjoy !_)

* * *

**Partie II  
Damage Corporated**

09

_« I've got you »_

_

* * *

  
_

Justin pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, et Brian ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait juste le prendre dans ses bras, chuchoter à son oreille que cela allait s'arranger, et que non, il n'était pas une mauviette, un pédé larmoyant. La voix tremblante, Justin expliqua qu'il avait tout essayé, mais que rien n'y avait fait. _Il_ était toujours là, toujours dans son ombre, toujours trop près. Brian aurait voulu demander de qui parlait Justin, mais il sentait qu'il fallait laisser le garçon s'exprimer, trouver les mots pour dire ce qui le harassait depuis des semaines. Des _mois_, peut-être, se dit Brian.

Justin sortit des enveloppes d'un tiroir. De grandes enveloppes marron. Il y en avait plus d'une quinzaine, et elles étaient toute pleines. Brian caressa les cheveux de Justin et l'embrassa, lécha sa bouche salée par les larmes.

Justin le laissa ouvrir une enveloppe au hasard et en tirer les clichés qu'elle contenait.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

C'était juste des photos de Justin. Six photos, prises par un amateur, nota Brian, imprimées sur un mauvais papier que n'importe qui aurait pu acheter. Des photos de Justin, dans la rue, souriant, à un café, dans un bar. Dans cette enveloppe là, il y avait même une photo de Justin en train de baiser un mec.

Et sur l'une des photos, manquait la bouche de Justin.

Toujours en silence, Brian ouvrit l'enveloppe suivante, en sortit six autres clichés. Il les regarda, Justin toujours blotti contre lui, le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il passa à l'enveloppe suivante. Il regarda les photos de chacun des enveloppes, commençant à comprendre à quel point Justin avait dû se sentir seul et terrifié ces derniers mois, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour réussir à en parler.

La réponse se trouvait dans les dernières enveloppes – les plus récentes, comprit Brian. Elles ne contenaient pas des clichés de justin.

Les trois dernières enveloppes contenaient des photos des _proches_ de Justin. Des photos de Brian (plusieurs photos de Brian, et sur deux d'entre elles, il était en train de baiser ou d'être sucé par un mec) de Jennifer Taylor, de Gus, Linds et Mel, d'Emmett et Ted. Une photo de Daphné, une autre d'Emily.

Et une photo de Hobbes.

Un putain d'harceleur.

Un putain d'obsédé.

Un putain de mec qui avait fait de Justin son monde, sa raison de vivre.

Un putain de malade.

- Eh, ça va aller, dit Brian.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il prononçait ses mots. Honnêtement il ne savait pas comment les choses pouvaient aller. Il savait peu de choses sur les obsédés, mais il savait que les choses ne se terminaient jamais bien pour les victimes de harcèlement. Il pouvait simplement être soulagé que Justin ait fini par surmonter sa peur de l'homme qui le suivait pour lui en parler.

- Ca va aller.

Il pouvait juste essayer de croire assez à ses mots pour rassurer Justin. La première chose serait de le ramener avec lui à Pittsburgh, et tant pis l'expo et les galeries d'art. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Justin seul à New York avec un malade sur ses traces.

_Tu l'as déjà fait pendant des mois, _lui rappela un coin de son cerveau qu'il aurait bien voulu ignorer. Il repoussa l'idée loin de son esprit. Justin devait rester à New York pour s'épanouir, devenir l'artiste qu'il devait être. _Jamais de regrets_. Et Brian savait que le garçon en aurait s'il revenait à Pittsburgh. Tôt ou tard les opportunités manquées reviendraient le hanter, le boufferaient de l'intérieur. Brian n'allait pas laisser cela arriver.

Les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes et Brian embrassa de nouveau les lèvres du blond. Justin répondit au baiser avec un désespoir qui surprit son amant. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et s'installa sur ses jambes sans quitter ses lèvres un seul instant. Il respirait vite, et ses doigts se faufilèrent sous la chemise de Brian.

- Justin…

Justin lui retira sa chemise et sa main glissa sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Brian inspira et attira Justin près de lui. Leurs sexes se touchaient presque à travers les vêtements. Et soudain, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait penser à rien 'autre qu'à leur proximité. Il n'y avait plus que ce désir vorace qui les animait, comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient l'un en présence de l'autre, seuls. Un désir qui prenait sa source dans leurs ventres, faisait durcir leurs bites, agitait leurs langues et faisait battre leurs cœurs.

Le blond le plaqua sur le canapé, lécha son cou, le creux de son épaule, tandis que ses mains jouaient avec la ceinture du pantalon de Brian et faisait descendre le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Puis Justin se désintéressa du visage et du cou de Brian et descendit jusqu'à son sexe qu'il avala, sans la moindre hésitation. Brian grogna et sa main glissa dans les cheveux de Justin, un geste qu'il avait répété des milliers de fois, un geste qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Un cri rauque, et Brian vint dans la bouche de son amant.

Justin sourit, releva la tête et attrapa un préservatif, sous le canapé. Brian décida de ne pas se demander pourquoi Justin avait une réserve de préservatifs sous son canapé mais trouvait cette idée très bonne au demeurant. Il aurait détesté que Justin doive se lever pour aller chercher une capote. Le blond déchira l'emballage. Brian crut un instant qu'il allait l'enfiler sur sa propre queue, mais Justin le détrompa en moins de dix secondes.

Grognant de plaisir, Justin s'installa sur les hanches de Brian et s'empala lui-même. Brian rejeta la tête en arrière.

_Putain Justin._

Il n'existait rien d'autre dans cette pièce à part eux.

Et Justin ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait aimer davantage Brian à cet instant là. Simplement parce qu'il était là, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Simplement parce qu'il était Brian Kinney et que Justin ne savait plus comment se passer de lui.

_Je t'aime._

L'orgasme le renversa et le laissa sans force.

Brian garda Justin contre lui. Justin ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant qui reprenait son souffle. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Brian battre dans sa poitrine. Et il s'endormit dans les bras de Brian, se sentant vraiment en sécurité pour la première fois depuis une éternité. .

_Je suis là. _

*~*~*~*~*

- On va appeler les flics.

- Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Pourquoi veux tu qu'ils s'en soucient ? Ils se diront que je l'ai bien mérité, que je n'avais pas à –

- Tu n'as rien mérité du tout, justin. Cette putain de merde qui t'arrive encore… Je peux pas… rester là et ne rien faire.

_Encore_.

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler… Encore une fois, je me suis enfui, j'ai pas été capable de…

- Conneries, souffla Brian contre son front en l'attirant plus près. Arrête le _soap_ immédiatement, Sunshine, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je ne fais pas de _soap_ !

- C'est exactement ce que tu fais. On va appeler les flics. Et tu vas retourner chez Emily.

- Je veux rentrer avec toi, Brian, dit Justin, doucement.

Brian se figea. Il eut l'impression que tout son sang se gelait dans ses veines. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Justin et Brian imagina, rien qu'une seconde le retour du blond à Pittsburgh, le vide qui ne serait plus, Justin, Justin, de nouveau là. Putain, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, tout ce qu'il avait espéré durant l'année passée. C'était ce qu'il voulait, merde.

Mais il était encore trop tôt.

_Pas de regrets._

- Sunshine, tu ne vas pas laisser cet enfoiré guider ta manière de vivre. Tu as des choses en cours, ici… Des choses comme ton exposition, tu te rappelles ?

Brian l'embrassa.

- Tu ne peux pas foutre cela en l'air.

Justin voulut répondre que si, il pouvait, et que c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il ne pouvait pas penser à l'art, il avait bien trop _peur_ pour cela, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Brian, Pittsburgh, le Dîner, le Babylon. Les choses familières qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il aimait. Les choses rassurantes qui pouvaient effacer les enveloppes sordides et l'atmosphère malsaine aux relents de terreur dans laquelle il baignait depuis des mois – malgré le déménagement, malgré les codes en bas qui barraient l'accès de l'immeuble aux intrus.

Brian l'embrassa encore une fois.

- Tu ne _veux_ pas foutre cela en l'air.

C'était comme si une main glacée s'était emparée de ses tripes pour les enlever de son corps. Justin avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, tout cela à la fois. Il recula d'un pas, Brian ne comprenait _pas._

- Va te faire foutre, Brian. Je ne peux _pas._ J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire comme si ce cinglé n'existait pas, comme s'il ne pouvait pas mettre chaque détail de ma vie sur une putain de photo. Mais je peux pas. Je veux juste me tirer d'ici et oublier tout ça. Je veux… je veux juste oublier.

Brian secoua la tête.

- Sunshine…

- Ce n'est pas juste pour _toi_ que je veux rentrer, dit Justin. C'est…

- A cause de lui, et c'est une raison encore plus mauvaise. Sunshine…

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester à New York.

Brian passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mais je peux te garder loin du loft, dit-il. Sa voix était tendre, chargée d'affection et d'inquiétude, tout ce que Brian n'était pas. Elle contrastait avec la dureté des mots qu'elle usait, et Justin se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- Va te faire foutre, enfoiré, dit-il.

Un moment passa, et ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Je reste _ici_.

Brian n'insista pas, prenant note de faire poser une alarme dès que possible. Là maintenant, il voulait juste garder Justin dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et Justin se laissa pousser sur le canapé. Il s'allongea, sans cesser d'embrasser Brian et encercla la taille de Brian de ses jambes. Son sexe était déjà dur et il ne pouvait pas attendre que l'homme vienne et lui fasse l'amour, _encore._

~*~

Brian reprit l'avion le lendemain matin. Il avait fait jurer à Justin de ne pas tarder à appeler les flics. Justin avait promis de le faire, les yeux dans le vague. Brian pouvait voir tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait en lui refusant de le laisser revenir à Pittsburgh, alors que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, tous les deux.

_Pas de regrets_.

Il s'était trop répété cela ces derniers temps. Peut-être dans le but d'y croire.

Brian rabattit la tablette devant lui, y posa son ordinateur qu'il alluma. Il se plongea dans l'étude d'un projet de publicité et réussit à oublier, au moins un peu, l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qui le submergeaient.

Sunshine avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui tout seul et Brian savait mieux que personne à quel point, en effet, c'était le cas. Le blond saurait s'occuper de lui-même, faire ce qui devait être fait. Brian lui faisait confiance.

Pourtant une appréhension lui broyait le ventre.

_Comme s'il pouvait sentir une tempête s'approchant, sur le point de tout dévaster._

*~*~*~*~*

Justin fit tourner sa clef dans la serrure de sa porte. Il avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, et écoutait Ben Jovi hurler dans ses oreilles.

_It's my life, it's now or never,__ I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive_

Et elle arriva sans prévenir.

La douleur.

Il sentit qu'on le poussait violemment en avant. Il trébucha sur le seuil de la porte et tomba sur le tapis, renversant la table basse.

_Putain_.

- T'aurais pas dû prévenir ce putain de Kinney. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Les _flics _? Je croyais que t'avais compris !

Cette voix, Justin connaissait cette voix, mais il ne pouvait juste pas la replacer.

Il se releva en vitesse et ne tarda pas à voir son agresseur, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il tenait un pistolet à la main, il avait un sourire sur le visage. Justin laissa échapper un son, mais l'autre se rua vers lui. Le blond sentit une vive piqûre dans son cou, et tout devint noir.

* * *

**Fin de la partie II**

A suivre...


	11. 10 : I was so fucking scared

Merci pour vos review :p Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! **viahana **_(oui je sais que cela faisait une semaine. J'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée. Le suspens ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre) _**zib** (_here le nouveau chaptre :) encore merci :D) _**ChamalloW** _(comme je le disais à viahana, le suspens ne va pas s'arranger. Mais où est Justin XD ?)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Partie III  
Space dementia**  
(Muse)

10

« I was so fucking scared »

* * *

Ce fut Emily qui signala la disparition de Justin. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait le double des clefs de l'appartement de Justin et entra, espérant ne pas y trouver son ami en train de baiser.

(Elle l'avait déjà surpris une fois, elle pouvait très bien se passer de ce genre d'expérience. Elle se souvenait avoir refermé immédiatement la porte, et cligné des yeux, atrocement gênée. Elle s'était alors dit que personne ne devrait jamais surprendre un ami en train de baiser. Puis elle avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait gênée à la place du couple.)

Souriant à ce souvenir, Emily fit tourner la clef dans la serrure.

- Justin, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de…

Elle se coupa au beau milieu de la phrase, alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement. Il faisait noir et il n'y avait pas un bruit.

- Justin ?

Il n'était pas là. Soupirant, elle alluma la lumière et retint un cri en voyant l'état des lieux. La panique serra sa gorge, son ventre se contracta. Des larmes dont elle ne comprenait pas la provenance lui montaient aux yeux. Le salon était sans dessus dessous. Le canapé était renversé, et la télévision était par terre, sûrement fichue.

Tout était saccagé. On aurait dit qu'une tempête avait dévasté l'appartement de son ami. Et il n'y avait signe de sa présence nulle part. Avait-il été pris d'une colère noire qui l'avait poussé à créer ce désordre ?

- Justin ? Tu es là ?

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle vit les marques de sang sur le tapis.

- Jus…tin…, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, tremblante. Puis elle attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro du commissariat.

- Police, je vous écoute, dit une voix calme et féminine qui acheva de paniquer Emilie.

- Je suis chez mon ami… il…

- Calmez vous mademoiselle et dites moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je… je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours. Je… Je suis passée chez lui... j'ai la clef.

- Votre ami est là ?

- Non. Il… l'appartement… tout est… brisé. Et il y a… du sang. Des traces de sang. Le tapis… du salon… il y a du sang dessus. C'est peut être le sang de Justin… je…

- Mademoiselle, calmez vous. Nous allons retrouver votre ami. Dites moi juste ou vous vous trouvez exactement, je vous envoie quelqu'un le plus vite possible.

- Je… c'est le 1224 Manfield Alley… près de Soho. Je suis… au septième étage.

- Très bien. Attendez que l'unité arrive, entendu ? Y a-t-il un code d'accès ?

- Oui. C'est 871aI. Et… après… il faut sonner. Taylor… c'est… son nom… Justin Taylor.

- Parfait. Ça va aller, O.K. ?

- Oui...

- Restez sur place, d'accord ?

- Oui…

A peine eut-elle raccroché qu'elle éclata en sanglots, hystériquement, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Une heure plus tard, la police déclarait officielle la disparition de Justin Taylor. Et Emily songea soudain qu'il allait falloir appeler Madame Taylor et Brian et tous ses autres amis de Pittsburgh. Et Daphné. Daphné.

_Oh Seigneur._

Une heure plus tard, les officiers de police lui assurèrent qu'ils préviendraient la famille et Emily les laissa faire, se sentant soulagée d'un poids considérable. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler sans se mettre à pleurer. _Justin a disparu_, ne cessait de crier son cerveau. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. _Justin a disparu. Justin n'est plus là. _

~*~

Ted dérangea Brian au beau milieu d'une présentation.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, messieurs. Brian, tu dois vraiment prendre cet appel.

Brian arqua un sourcil. C'était l'air qui disait quelque chose comme « tu as deux minutes pour dégager de là ou je te châtre ».

- Brian, je suis désolé, c'est important.

- Allez-y, Kinney, fit le client.

Puis Brian commença à s'inquiéter. Ted ne le dérangeait _jamais_.

- C'est les flics, chuchota Ted comme il passait le combiné à Brian. C'est à propos de Justin.

Brian resta un instant paralysé, l'esprit complètement blanc. Puis il prit le téléphone et sortit de la salle de réunion, dans le couloir.

- Kinney, dit-il, étonné de se rappeler de son propre nom.

Son souffle était un peu court et son cœur battait vite. Il _savait_ que le coup de fil des flics avait un rapport avec le harceleur de Justin. Il aurait dû rester. Mais il s'était laissé convaincre par le ton décidé de Justin, sa promesse d'appeler les flics et ce putain de contrat qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Putain, quatre _jours._

La femme au bout du fil était un peu hésitante et Brian ne pouvait plus tenir. Peu importaient les nouvelles, mais qu'elle les _dise_.

- Monsieur Kinney je vous appelle au sujet de Justin Taylor.

- Oui je sais, on m'a dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- A vrai dire on ne sait pas.

_Non. Non. Pas encore. Pas… encore…_

/Du sang/

/Des sirènes/

/Il va peut-être mourir/

/Il a perdu beaucoup de sang/

/Il est encore à l'intérieur/

/Il va peut-être mourir/

_Pas… encore… _

- Vous ne savez pas ? répéta-t-il.

- A vrai dire il a disparu, monsieur Kinney.

Brian ferma les yeux. _Non non non… s'il te plait. S'il te plait, Justin._

- Il a… disparu ?

- Son amie Emily est venue le voir. Il y avait du sang par terre. Tout laisse croire qu'il s'est battu et que son agresseur l'a emmené contre sa volonté.

Elle ne précisa pas comment Justin aurait pu être enlevé de force sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Et Brian s'en foutait.

Justin avait disparu. _Disparu._

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager, ni même comprendre. Justin était _là_. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Justin était comme un boomerang : peu importait à quel point il s'éloignait, il revenait toujours, avec plus de force et de volonté à chaque fois.

Le ton formel que la femme employait contrastait affreusement avec ses dires. Elle était en train de dire que Justin était peut être mort, qu'il n'était plus là.

Plus là, plus là, plus là, hurla son cerveau. Plus. Là.

Ca faisait foutrement peur.

Ca faisait foutrement mal.

Ca faisait trop mal pour être dit, pourtant il continuait d'y penser, tant pis si cela le rendait cinglé. Il devait sortir, s'éloigner d'eux, et ne pas croire même une seconde que Justin pouvait être…

Brian avait été près de perdre Justin trop souvent.

Il eut vaguement conscience de Ted qui reprenait le téléphone et parlait à la femme, donnait les informations dont elle avait besoin. Le numéro de Jennifer, par exemple. Brian lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Pars, dit Ted.

Brian obéit, laissant Ted s'occuper des clients.

~*~

Une heure plus tard, il était à l'aéroport, assis à côté de Jennifer Taylor à attendre de pouvoir prendre un avion qui les emmènerait à New York. Ils ne dirent pas un mot du voyage. Brian laissa Jennifer crisper ses doigts autour des siens.

A New York, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre à l'appartement de Justin, Jennifer se laissa guider par Brian, une nouvelle fois reconnaissante de ce que l'homme faisait pour elle et pour Justin. Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

- Je n'étais encore jamais venue dans cet appartement, dit elle doucement. Il n'a jamais voulu.

- Justin n'était pas très bien ces derniers temps, répondit juste Brian.

- Je sais, assura Jennifer, d'une voix lasse. Une mère sait toujours ces choses là.

~*~

L'immeuble était entouré de barrières. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, un homme fit immédiatement enlever l'une d'entre elles et les laissa entrer dans l'immeuble.

La pluie commençait à tomber, et c'était bizarre pour une fin de mois d'août.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un peu d'eau, dit Jennifer.

La gorge de Jennifer était serrée et lui faisait mal à force de retenir ses sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait encore. Elle ne le supporterait pas cette fois ci. La peur de ne pas revoir Justin, la peur qu'il ne revienne pas vivant, la peur de ne plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant 'je t'aime chéri'.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit assez et…

Une main sur son épaule la tira de ses pensées et ses yeux tombèrent sur Brian qui la guida vers une chaise. Elle s'y laissa tomber, et à peine fut elle assise que les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Brian ne disait rien, il se contenta d'attendre, debout, que l'officier de police revienne avec une bouteille d'eau pour que la mère de Justin se rafraîchisse et parvienne à reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits.

Un autre homme s'approcha. Il portait un pantalon marron, une chemise blanche, et une cravate noire. Les manches de sa chemise étaient ouvertes, et il y avait un peu d'encre dessus. Il avait des lunettes couleur acier derrière lesquelles brillaient deux yeux noirs.

- Je suis Richard Addams, l'inspecteur chargé de cette enquête. Vous devez être Madame Taylor.

- Jennifer, dit la mère de Justin en s'essuyant les yeux et en respirant doucement. Vous allez retrouver mon fils, inspecteur ?

- Je vais faire mon possible, madame.

Son regard se tourna vers Brian.

- Vous êtes Brian Kinney ?

- Oui, dit juste Brian.

- Merci d'être venu. Jordan va vous apporter une chaise. Nous devrons vous poser quelques questions, plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ? demanda Brian.

- Rien pour l'instant.

- Alors je crois plutôt que je vais vous redonner mon numéro de portable et que je vais emmener Jennifer dans un hôtel, dit Brian.

Addams hocha la tête.

- Très bien. A bientôt, monsieur Kinney.

Brian lui jeta un regard vide et quitta l'appartement, le bras enroulé autour des épaules de Jennifer.

* * *

A suivre…


	12. 11 : You love him, don't you?

Bonjour à tous. Voilà un nouveau chapitre (un peu en retard, je suis désolée...). Merci zib pour la correction et aussi à tous mes revieweurs. **ChamalloW**_ (c'est triste qu'il faille en venir là pour que Brian se souvienne à quel point il aime Justin V.V) _**Viahana**_ (c'est un personnage connu. Tu as des hypothèses? je suis curieuse de les connaître... Désolée pour l'attente) _**AuroreAthena**_ (ce chapitre a un peu tardé. Je suis absolument ravie que la fic t'ait plu ! Le Brian/Justin est une drogue.) _**zib** (_je n'arrivais plus à relire ces chapitres... alors, oui tu m'as aidé =D_)

* * *

**Partie III  
Space Dementia**

11

(« Admit the truth, you love him, don't you ? »)

* * *

Addams se pinça l'arrête du nez – c'était devenu une sorte de tic, synonyme de réflexion chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Pas grand-chose soupira un de ses collègues.

- Bon. Commençons par le commencement. Qui c'est, Justin Taylor ?

- C'est un artiste. Il a vingt quatre ans. Il a déménagé à New York il y a approximativement un an pour aller s'installer chez l'amie d'une amie. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à agir de façon bizarre et déménage très vite. Il n'en aurait parlé à personne – il cherchait un appartement, et le jour où il l'a trouvé il a mis ses proches devant le fait accompli. Malgré le salaire qu'il touche, le loyer ne l'a fait nullement reculer, dit Morgan Larsen.

- Vous avez interrogé qui ? s'enquit Addams.

- Son ex colocataire.

- Ex tout court ?

- Justin Taylor est gay, monsieur. Il avait _une_ colocataire.

- Ah.

Addams grimaça. Même dix ou vingt ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pu vivre en compagnie d'une fille. Fut-elle sa meilleure amie. L'emménagement de sa copine chez lui, lorsqu'il avait eu vingt-six ans avait été une première expérience traumatisante qui avait bien failli s'achever en drame.

Soit. Une fille.

- C'est elle qui a signalé la disparition.

- En effet. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours.

- Personne n'était inquiet ?

- Apparemment non.

Addams hocha la tête et prit bonne note de demander pourquoi – même si trois jours, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Surtout pour un type de cet âge là.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc elle a vu l'appartement dans l'était que vous connaissez, elle a vu le sang, et elle a appelé le neuf cent onze.

- D'accord. Que savons-nous d'autre ?

- C'est à peu près tout.

- Eh bien, il est temps de se mettre au boulot, je crois, dit Addams. Morgan et Trish, vous fouillez l'appartement de Taylor. Voyez ce qu'il nous apprend sur son propriétaire.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Trish appuya sur le numéro sept. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent et ils montèrent en silence.

L'appartement de Justin Taylor était petit et propre. C'était étonnant pour un garçon de cet âge. Il y avait une chambre, minuscule, une salle de bain, une cuisine, une table pour manger, un canapé, une table basse. Il y avait aussi une autre minuscule pièce qui servait apparemment de salle de travail à l'artiste. Il y avait un ordinateur, une tablette graphique posés sur un bureau.

Morgan alluma l'ordinateur pendant que Trish allait dans la chambre du blond. Il patienta en tapotant sur la table de travail. Il examina la tablette graphique. Puis ses mains trouvèrent le tiroir à sa droite et l'ouvrirent.

Le premier contentait des papiers. Il en regarda quelques uns. C'était des esquisses de personnages. Un style assez _comics _qui l'étonna. Le second tiroir contenait du matériel. Des stylos, des paquets de feuilles, un feutre noir, des crayons à papier de toutes sortes. Le dernier tiroir était fermé à clef. Se désintéressant de l'ordinateur qui s'ouvrait sur l'interface de Windows, Morgan se baissa et examina ledit tiroir. L'ouvrir était un jeu d'enfants, en forçant un peu, il ne devrait avoir aucun mal

Il fut distrait par un hurlement qui venait de la chambre de Taylor. Trish avait-elle trouvé le boa constrictor de compagnie que Taylor planquait dans son armoire ? Morgan étouffa un rire et la rejoignit dans la chambre. Elle fixait d'un air effaré une collection de _sex toys_ dont tous deux n'avaient fait alors que soupçonner l'existence.

Morgan ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, grommela-t-elle.

Le tiroir de la table de nuit contenait des préservatifs. _Plusieurs_ boîtes de préservatifs.

- Mais c'est quoi ce mec ?

- Oh s'il te plait, il a vingt cinq ans. Il a le droit de s'amuser un peu.

- …

- Et puis je te rappelle qu'il a disparu. Tu joueras à la dégoûtée plus tard.

- Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui les as trouvés, qui les as touché… on sait pas trop ce qu'il fait avec.

- On sait _exactement _ce qu'il fait avec, répondit Morgan avec un sourire amusé.

Trish sembla horrifiée et se rua vers la salle de bains pour se laver les mains. Morgan secoua la tête, et en évitant de trop regarder les _sex toys_ il retourna dans la salle de l'ordinateur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il vint à bout du tiroir. Il l'avait à moitié défoncé, mais il en avait rien à faire. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas seulement quelques photos pornos qu'il dissimulait par acquis de conscience. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu, ça ne collerait pas trop au personnage.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Morgan découvrit une douzaine d'enveloppes, marron, contenant des clichés intéressants bien que dérangeants.

- Eh, Trish ! Viens par là.

La jeune femme le rejoignit.

- Si c'est encore pour –

- Regarde ça.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme il lui montrait les enveloppes, puis les photos que ces dernières contenaient. Des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de Justin Taylor. Trish, qui le voyait pour la première fois, fut frappée par sa jeunesse. Il souriait sur la plupart des clichés. Il était très beau, songea-t-elle.

- On dirait qu'il avait un admirateur, commenta-t-il.

- On dirait, murmura Trish.

Après vérification, il s'avéra que Justin avait posé une plainte deux jours plus tôt pour harcèlement. La plainte était en cours de traitement, et les enquêteurs savaient qu'elle n'aurait pas été traitée avant une semaine voire deux.

~*~

Trish découvrit des boîtes de préservatifs dans presque toutes les pièces, y compris dans le salon / cuisine. Lorsqu'elle montra son butin à Addams, ce dernier secoua la tête, l'air impressionné.

- Peut-être que Kinney a découvert la vie libérée que son copain s'offrait à New York et qu'il a pété les plombs.

Trish fit la moue.

- On va interroger l'entourage de Justin. Ils pourront sûrement nous en dire plus sur la relation entre Taylor et Kinney.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils retournèrent au commissariat pour organiser les tâches dont ils devraient s'occuper dans les prochains jours. Trish ressentit une vague excitation à l'idée de quitter New York pour obtenir des témoignages et se demanda si Addams la mettrait sur le coup.

Ils orientaient leur enquête vers deux directions : celle de la disparition et celle du meurtre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de cette dernière option aux proches qui appelaient toutes les heures pour savoir si leur enquête avançait. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à créer si tôt des crises d'hystérie ni à causer du chagrin et de l'inquiétude quand il n'y avait pas de certitudes pour étayer leurs hypothèses.

~*~

Addams décrocha le téléphone.

- Madame Taylor…

- Vous avez dit que je pouvais appeler, dans la matinée.

- Oui.

- Vous… vous avez des nouvelles… de l'analyse ?

Addams tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de garder la mère de Taylor au courant des avancées.

- Le sang est celui de Justin d'après les premières analyses. Les résultats nous en diront plus dans quelques jours.

- « Quelques jours » ?

- Je suis désolé, Madame, je vous assure que nous faisons notre possible pour retrouver votre fils.

- Votre possible, ce n'est pas assez.

Les gens croyaient que tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était récolter les indices, les analyser dans un laboratoire et retrouver le méchant, grâce à une intuition géniale ou une preuve mathématique contenue dans une fibre ou un poil. Ca ne se passait pas comme ça. Certes, ce n'était pas si facile de disparaître, mais ce qui prenait une heure le lundi soir à la télévision, prenait en réalité des semaines, parfois des mois.

Les chances que Taylor soit retrouvé vivant étaient minces, surtout s'il connaissait son agresseur comme semblaient l'indiquer ces photos. C'était la première fois que Addams avait à faire à un tel cas – la vie du garçon était une épopée en elle-même – et il n'avait strictement rien à dire à la mère de Taylor.

Voila pourquoi il détestait avoir à faire à la famille aux proches du disparu.

Il détestait aussi assister au désespoir. Le désespoir qui finissait tôt ou tard par les saisir quand ils réalisaient qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être plus jamais leur ami, leur enfant, leur frère, que celui-ci était peut-être mort.

~*~

Trish commença par aller voir l'ancienne colocataire de Justin, dès le lendemain. La jeune fille la rencontra chez elle, juste après les cours. Elle proposa un café que Trish refusa, le regrettant ensuite quand elle vit à quel point son refus avait mis Emily mal à l'aise.

Elle était assise très droite sur le canapé de son salon et Trish désespérait de la voir se détendre un peu. Elle commença à poser des questions, pressée d'en finir.

- Vous connaissez bien Justin ?

- Il a été mon colocataire pendant six mois. Quant à dire que je le connaissais bien… Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup. Je veux dire… il était toujours là quand j'avais des soucis, et il m'a remonté plus d'une fois le moral… mais il parlait rarement de lui. C'est plutôt Daphné qui le connaît bien. Ils se connaissent depuis le collège. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne raconte pas à Daphné. Ils sont vraiment proches.

- Elle est amoureuse de lui ?

- Il est gay !

- Ca n'empêche rien.

- Nous n'en avons jamais réellement parlé, mais je crois qu'elle était un peu amoureuse de lui à une époque.

- Justin avait des problèmes au travail ? Avec des collègues ?

- Non. Il était plutôt content. Il avait trouvé un job dans un café. Il allait bien, ça lui rappelait un truc à Pittsburgh. Mais quand il a déménagé… il a dû prendre autre chose en plus…

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à choisir ce quartier là ?

- Il voulait quelque chose de plus « sécurisé ». Je crois que c'est Kyle, son agent qui lui a trouvé cet appart.

- Vous avez déjà rencontré Brian Kinney ?

Emily rougit et hocha la tête.

- Quelques fois. Je ne vois jamais beaucoup Justin quand Brian est dans le coin. Ils passent leur temps à… je veux dire… je le vois jamais beaucoup.

_Ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air_, compléta mentalement Trish.

- Nous avons cru comprendre que Justin menait une vie… libérée à New York. Qu'il trompait Brian.

Emily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas comment expliquer en quelques mots ce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas très bien saisi.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils se trompent. C'est… un choix de leur part, de ne pas être monogames. Justin m'a dit une fois qu'ils ne couchaient jamais avec le même gars deux fois de suite. Que c'était du sexe, rien d'autre. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris cette partie de leur relation…

Trish ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus. Mais elle remercia l'étudiante et prit congé pour rapporter à Addams ce qu'elle avait appris. C'était dire, pas grand-chose.

~*~

Le compte rendu de Trish n'était pas très encourageant.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce genre de choses ne pose pas de problèmes à Kinney ? insista Addams.

- Emily dit que non. Mais on pourra vérifier davantage une fois à Pittsburgh en interrogeant le voisinage.

- J'ai aussi interrogé l'un des amis de Taylor à New York. Ils ne sont pas très proches, on dirait qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'amis ici. En tout cas, pour le moment, il dit pareil. Que Justin sort le soir, s'amuse, rencontre des gars, jamais plus d'une fois. Il dit aussi que la relation entre Kinney et Taylor est très ouverte et il a l'air de penser que Kinney est pire en ce qui concerne les nuits agitées. Et il a douze ans de plus...

Addams grommela qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport et se résigna à barrer « jalousie » de la liste des mobiles. Brian Kinney était leur suspect numéro un, cela faisait presque partie de la procédure de s'intéresser de très près au… partenaire de la victime.

Ils allaient interroger Kinney et verraient ensuite.

~*~

Trish rencontra Brian Kinney à son hôtel. Elle profita du départ de la mère du disparu pour la cafétéria en quête de café pour lui poser quelques questions. Quand avait-il vu ou parlé à Justin pour la dernière fois ?

- Depuis quand êtes vous avec Justin ? demanda Trish.

Ca ne faisait pas partie de l'interrogatoire. Elle voulait juste savoir. Kinney releva la tête. Il semblait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. C'était probablement le cas, et s'il ne dormait pas depuis la disparition de son amant, Trish gageait qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux autres jours ainsi.

- Ca dépend.

- Ca dépend de quoi ?

- A qui vous posez la question, répondit Brian, amusé.

Comme Trish le regardait d'un air incertain, Brian s'expliqua.

- Justin vous répondrait sûrement quelque chose comme six ans. Peut être plus.

- Pas vous ?

- Avant Justin, je ne croyais pas aux relations de couples.

- Vous y croyez maintenant ?

- Non, dit juste Brian en buvant son café.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, désarçonnée. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre cet homme. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la relation qui l'unissait au jeune disparu. Qu'est-ce que Justin Taylor avait bien pu voir en lui ?

- On dirait qu'il avait des nuits remplies.

- Ouais.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Quoi ? Qu'il s'envoie en l'air toute la nuit ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Je fais pareil. Et je pense qu'il doit profiter de sa jeunesse.

Trish observa son visage. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'air vraiment convaincu. Cette manière tordue de concevoir les choses la dépassait.

- Mais vous êtes ensemble…

- Il vit dans cette foutue New York et je suis à plus de mille kilomètres. Est-ce que je pense qu'il est mieux de dire ouvertement que nous nous envoyons en l'air quand l'autre n'est pas là ? Oui. Nous ne sommes pas des hétéros, inspecteur. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, il sait à quoi s'en tenir, et c'est sans doute pour cela que nous sommes toujours ensemble.

Se mordant les lèvres, Trish posa une autre question, changeant totalement de sujet.

- Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

- Peut-être d'autres idées vous sont-elles venues…

- Eh bien si vous y tenez tant, la moitié des hétéros de cette ville. Ou son putain d'harceleur. Il m'avait dit que prévenir la police ne servirait à rien, qu'il voulait rentrer avec moi, qu'il…

Brian se tut.

- J'aurais dû le ramener à Pittsburgh.

Trish secoua la tête.

- Il est probable que ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Si on considère que cet homme est allé jusqu'au Canada pour l'effrayer, qui sait jusqu'où il peut aller pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…

- C'est forcément ce mec.

- C'est ce que nous pensons aussi.

- Alors pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces foutues questions ?

- Nous ne devons négliger aucune piste.

En tout cas, il était clair pour Trish que Kinney n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Taylor. Et si ce n'était que jeu d'acteur, il méritait un Oscar.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander s'il l'aimait, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le cadre de l'enquête. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle autant à ce cas ? Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir des choses qui ne la regardaient pas ? Elle se sentait fascinée par cette relation qui se dessinait à petites touches devant ses yeux, et elle aurait voulu en savoir plus.

Ils restèrent dans le silence, attendant le retour de la mère de Justin.

Jennifer revint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tenait à la main deux gobelets de plastique d'où s'échappait la bonne odeur d'un café. Elle en offrit un à Trish qui la remercia, la gorge serrée. Elle avait envie de rassurer cette femme, de lui dire que tout irait bien, que Justin irait bien, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien affirmer, et qu'il fallait peut-être s'attendre au pire.

~*~

Addams détestait travailler au commissariat. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de stagiaires idiots qui posaient des questions sans intérêts, ajouta-t-il mentalement après que le gamin qu'on lui avait foutu dans les pattes pour la journée lui ait demandé dans quelle pochette il devait ranger un dossier – la bleue ou la verte.

Il relut le rapport de la veille. Trish avait interrogé Kinney et Morgan et D. avaient fini de fouiller l'appartement. Pas tellement de résultats, il était temps de passer à une autre étape.

- Trish et Morgan, vous partez à Pittsburgh avec Kinney et Madame Taylor. Interrogez leurs amis, leurs parents, leurs chiens, leurs voisins, ou que sais-je encore. Mais trouvez moi un moyen de remplir ce foutu tableau. Pendant ce temps, D. et moi verrons ce Kyle et chercherons les dernières personnes à avoir vu Taylor.

Ils acquiescèrent et Trish appela l'aéroport pour réserver leurs billets de vol.

* * *

A suivre...

La fin approche... J'espère publier le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement que celui-ci. Des hypothèses à formuler ? *grins*


	13. 12 : He deserves to die

Encore un peu de retard cette fois ci j'en ai peur. Merci pour tous vos encouragements. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Il y a eu des suggestions intéressantes...!

**AuroreAthena, _(_**_encore merci :D - Hobbs est à coup sûr une piste que les inspecteurs vont devoir suivre..._**_) _ChamalloW **_(rassure toi, Brian est tout sauf indifférent. Il est juste... Brian.)_**, viahana **_(Merci pour les deux review. Excellentes tes suggestions. Très intéressantes, aussi. Ca m'a obligée à rectifer quelques détails. Désolée pour l'attente. Pour la deuxième question sur feufeu, je t'aiderai avec grand plaisir... envoie moi un mail à cette adresse : bunny92atvoila(.)fr)_**, feasie,**_(je suis ravie que ma fic puisse te remettre dans l'ambiance de Queer as Folk. *grand sourire* j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre)_** lovenarusasu,**_(merci. Bientôt, les réponses. Bientôt.)_** sophinette34** (_je crois que personne n'aime Ethan XD.)_

_Place au chapitre !  
_

* * *

**Partie III  
Space dementia**

12

(He deserves to die)

* * *

Un véritable comité d'accueil les attendait à l'aéroport. Trish et Morgan eurent un mouvement de recul en apercevant les individus qui leur faisaient de grands signes.

Debbie s'avança et toucha gentiment l'épaule de Jennifer. Carl, qui l'accompagnait se présenta aux inspecteurs qui semblèrent soulagés de voir quelqu'un de normal.

- Hé, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- C'est une bonne question, dit Brian.

- Est-ce que ça va, Brian ? interrogea Michael.

Brian ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de passer une minute de plus avec les inspecteurs. Il savait qu'ils pensaient qu'il pouvait être impliqué dans la disparition de Justin. Il ne pouvait simplement pas rester là. Il avait besoin de retrouver le loft, ce qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il y restait de Justin là-bas.

- A plus tard, Mikey, dit-il. Je t'appelle.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami et quitta l'aéroport, en marchant vite. Debbie voulut l'interpeller mais Michael posa juste son bras sur le sien.

- Je crois qu'il veut être seul.

- Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi à New York, dit la mère de Taylor. Moi non plus…

Un silence. Puis la mère de Michael se tourna vers les inspecteurs.

- Je suis Debbie Novotny, dit-elle.

Morgan et Trish se présentèrent, expliquèrent qu'ils avaient pris le même vol que Brian et Jennifer.

- Nous voulons interroger les proches, et peut-être ainsi découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Justin.

- Vous allez retrouver Sunshine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ferons notre possible, Madame, répondit Trish, n'ayant aucun mal à comprendre que Debbie faisait référence à Justin.

~*~

Brian ferma la porte la porte derrière lui, retira son manteau et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'allongea et s'endormit immédiatement, tout habillé. Dans son sommeil, sa main se referma sur la place vide à côté de lui.

S'il rêva de Justin, il ne s'en souvint pas le lendemain.

~*~

Morgan et Trish allèrent poser leurs affaires à l'hôtel que Addams leur avait réservé. Il se trouvait près de Liberty Avenue et Morgan maudit Addams une fois qu'il eut recueilli trois numéros de téléphone et une main aux fesses.

Trish rejoignit Morgan dans sa chambre. Ca faisait bizarre de voir son collègue assis sur un lit.

- Bon, on va commencer par « Debbie ». Ca sera fait.

- Y a quoi à voir à Pittsburgh ?

- On est pas là pour faire les touristes, le réprimanda Trish. Je te rappelle qu'on a un homme disparu sur les bras.

- Je plaisante, je plaisante. Allons-y.

- Au Dîner.

- Un snack sur Liberty. Pas très loin.

- Et si on se perd, tu trouveras bien un gentil garçon pour nous aider, rigola Trish.

- Va mourir.

Trish éclata de rire.

~*~

Ils trouvèrent finalement le Dîner sans aucun mal. Il y avait des arcs en ciel sur la vitrine. Ils s'installèrent à une table attendant que Deborah Novotny ne les rejoigne. Le snack était petit et vivant. Les serveurs s'interpellaient entre eux, parlaient aux clients, rigolaient. C'était une atmosphère bon enfant qui les mit tout de suite à l'aise. Derrière eux, un couple de jeunes femmes discutaient, les doigts enlacés.

Debbie et Carl ne tardèrent pas à entrer. La femme vit la bise à un serveur lui demanda deux tasses de café qu'il apporta en un temps record. Puis elle s'approcha de la table des inspecteurs, avec un léger sourire, un peu forcé.

Debbie donna une tasse de café à Trish avant de donner l'autre à Morgan. Puis elle s'assit, à côté de Carl et pencha légèrement la tête.

- Qui aurait des raisons d'en vouloir à Justin Taylor ? demanda Trish pour la quatrième fois, au moins.

Ce fut Debbie qui prit la parole.

- Sunshine est un bon gamin. Il avait plein de problèmes avec sa famille à l'époque où nous l'avons rencontré. Vous savez, _coming out_, et les effets que ça peut faire. Par chance, Jennifer a fini par accepter la situation, parce qu'elle aime son fils. Elle a même défilé avec nous le jour de la Gay Pride. Par contre, son connard de père, c'était une autre affaire. C'était le genre à hurler qu'il préférait avoir un fils mort plutôt qu'un fils gay. Il a même fait arrêter Sunshine, il y a deux ans, lors dune manifestation contre la proposition quatorze…

- La proposition quatorze ?

- Ma parole, les gens de New York se fichent complètement de l'actualité ? La proposition quatorze était une loi qui réduisait à néant tous les droits que les homosexuels sont parvenus à rassembler ces cinquante dernière années.

- Et le père de Justin…

- … l'a fait arrêter, poursuivit Debbie.

Les deux enquêteurs se regardèrent, mais Debbie les arrêta d'un geste.

- Craig Taylor est un trou du cul. Un trou du cul qui a décidé d'oublier l'existence de Justin il y a des années. Quand le môme est presque mort, il n'a même pas bougé son cul pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a jamais su.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Justin ?

- Personne ne vous a parlé de ça ?

- … parlé de quoi ?

Debbie soupira.

- C'est une histoire terrible. Sunshine a mis des années à s'en remettre. A l'époque, il terminait le lycée. Bal de promotion et tout le bataclan. Ca aurait du être l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Il aurait dû sortir et faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Les deux inspecteurs remuèrent sur leur chaise, un peu gênés par le franc parler de Debbie. Elle n'avait pas peur des mots c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire de cette femme, songea Morgan.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a dansé avec Brian.

~*~

- Et vous dites que ce gamin l'a attaqué avec une batte de base ball ? répéta Addams, menaçant de lâcher le combiné du téléphone.

- Oui. Taylor est resté deux semaines dans le coma. Quelques mois en rééducation. Sa vie a failli être foutue. Pour un artiste, perdre sa main, c'est… Pourtant il a réussi à s'en remettre. Ce gamin a l'air d'être un foutu survivant.

- Et où est passé ce Hobbes ?

- Toujours en ville à ce qu'il parait.

- Tachez de mettre la main dessus.

- D'accord. Et vous de votre côté ?

- Pas grand-chose de neuf. L'agent n'a rien pu dire. Il se fout un peu de la vie de Justin. Ce qui l'intéresse c'est le fric qu'il peut lui rapporter. Il me l'a clairement dit.

- Pourtant il lui a bien trouvé un appart.

- Il a juste rendu un service à un ami qui voulait le louer rapidement. Ca se tient.

- Merde. Sait-on vers quelle heure il a disparu ?

- Non. Par contre on sait que c'était un vendredi soir.

- Et ?

- Et D. et moi allons jeter un coup d'œil aux bars gays des environs. Peut-être que Kinney se souvient d'une ou deux adresses. Tu pourras lui demander ?

- Ouais. Je t'envoie ça d'ici ce soir.

- Entendu. Bonne chance.

Morgan raccrocha et se tourna vers Trish qui patientait, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la jeune femme.

- On cherche ce Hobbes. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un bon candidat.

- Je vais appeler le commissariat. Ils doivent avoir son adresse.

- Je vais demander les adresses à Kinney pour Richard.

~*~

- Nous cherchons Chris Hobbes.

- C'est moi, fit le jeune homme, méfiant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous faisons partie de la brigade d'investigation de New York – il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de les trouver devant sa porte – et nous venons vous parler de Justin Taylor.

- Pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose ?

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent.

- Il lui est _arrivé_ quelque chose. Et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ça ne vous déplait pas.

- Ca m'étonne pas qu'il se soit foutu dans les ennuis, grogna Hobbes. Ecoutez, j'ai rien à voir avec ça. Taylor est un enfoiré, et je ne veux plus jamais le voir devant moi.

- C'est plutôt à lui de dire ça non ? Vous l'avez presque tué.

- Il le méritait, dit très rapidement Chris.

- Vous êtes apte à décider de qui peut vivre ou mourir ? Juste parce qu'il couchait avec un homme, vous pensez qu'il doit mourir ?

/ _Dis que tu es désolé. Dis que tu regrettes d'avoir foutu ma vie en l'air._/

- Ca fait des années que je l'ai pas vu.

- Où étiez vous vendredi 17 août entre vingt-et-une heure et trois heures du matin ?

Chris se mordit les lèvres.

~*~

Hobbes n'avait pas menti. Son alibi était en béton armé et il n'était jamais allé au Canada ou à New York. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas bougé de Pittsburgh et qu'il menait une vie bien rangée, loin de Liberty Avenue et de Justin Taylor.

Ils interrogèrent ensuite un autre ami de Taylor, Emmett Honeycutt ainsi que Daphné Chanders. Ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau. Ils faisaient du sur place. Plus d'une semaine était passée et il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre d'un indice pouvant leur indiquer si Justin était vivant ou mort. Un rapide passage au Babylon n'avait pas été plus instructif. De son côté, à New York, Addams, n'était guère plus chanceux. Il avait interrogé les barmen des clubs dont Kinney se souvenait. Et s'ils se souvenaient parfois du blond, ils n'avaient rien pu dire au sujet d'un gars bizarre demandant après lui.

- Vous savez, y a des tonnes de gars qui me demandent de remettre des numéros de téléphone ou des verres gratuits…

Restait encore une personne à interroger avant de dire que les trois jours passés à Pittsburgh se soldaient sur un cuisant échec. Ils rencontrèrent Ted Schmidt à Kinnetik dans une salle abandonnée pour l'occasion. C'était un endroit bizarre pour le siège d'une entreprise, on aurait d'ici qu'il avait remplacé des bains. Et c'était le cas, apprirent-ils. Kinney trouvait délicieusement drôle de recevoir ses clients dans un endroit où il avait baisé une centaine de mecs. Et il continuait d'en baiser, de façon plus métaphorique – quoique. Rien n'était moins sûr.

Schmidt semblait un peu nerveux quand Morgan commença à poser des questions.

- Vous connaissez bien Justin Taylor ?

- C'est un ami.

Morgan se gratta la nuque, l'air un peu embarrassé. Taylor se faisait des amis parmi les employés de son petit ami ?

- Vous le connaissez depuis quand ?

- Plusieurs années. Avant de travailler ici, si c'est la question que vous posez. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je l'ai rencontré à la même époque que Brian. Mais à ce moment là, nous ne voyions pas vraiment Justin. Il passait son temps à courir derrière Brian (Ted sourit) qui aurait cru qu'il finirait par l'attraper ?

La voix de l'inspecteur était incertaine quand il posa la question suivante.

- Et vous avez…

Ted parut horrifié à cette perspective – mais la réponse avait fusé trop rapidement, il avait trop vite compris la question posée pour que l'idée ne lui ait pas au moins une fois effleuré l'esprit.

- Non bien sûr que non.

- Pourquoi « bien sûr » ?

- C'est le partenaire de Brian.

- Vous auriez pu, avant que leur relation ne devienne… sérieuse…

- Ils ne baisent pas leurs amis. Et croyez moi, je sais pourquoi, soupira Ted.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de les perdre.

~*~

- De l'entourage de Taylor, Chris Hobbes mis à part, Théodore Schmidt est le seul qui ait un casier judiciaire.

- Schmidt ? C'est un comptable… Que pourrait-il y avoir sur son casier ? Excès de vitesse ?

- En réalité, il est passé en jugement… Cela a à voir avec l'industrie du porno gay.

- Du porno ?

- Oui, du porno, confirma D. Je crois que la piste mérite d'être suivie. C'est pour avoir engagé un mineur dans un film qu'il a été poursuivi. Par la suite, il a prétendu ignorer ce « détail » mais…

- C'est toujours mieux que rien.

~*~

Brian arqua un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi diable Theodore ferait-il une chose pareille ?

- Frustration ? proposa Morgan.

- Depuis qu'il a fait cette opération, je suis certain qu'il a oublié ce que le mot « frustration » veut dire, tint à préciser Brian.

- Il a eu du mal à cacher qu'il avait nourri quelques fantasmes à l'égard de Justin.

Brian ravala la pique qui lui venait aux lèvres. _Quoi _? Il serra les dents, et sa main se crispa légèrement autour du verre d'eau qu'il buvait lentement, pour réfléchir ou se clamer, Morgan n'en était pas sûr. Ces gestes n'échappèrent pas à l'inspecteur qui ne fit aucune remarque. Kinney pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait sur l'ouverture de leur relation mais la perspective qu'un de ses amis puisse désirer Justin semblait lui déplaire. Mais Morgan devait admettre que ça aurait déplu à n'importe qui. S'il avait parlé de Justin comme objet de désir d'un type quelconque, Morgan était prêt à parier que Kinney n'aurait fait que sourire et dire quelque chose comme « évidemment qu'il veut le sucer, Justin est _chaud_. »

Morgan finit son verre d'eau.

- Vous a-t-il déjà proposé de tourner pour son site porno ?

Brian respira un peu plus vite. L'inspecteur se rendit compte alors que l'homme en face de lui semblait réellement exténué, sans doute à bout de forces. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, pourtant il était toujours là, à lancer des piques et des sourires sarcastiques comme si toute sa vie n'avait pas été dévastée par une tornade. Morgan pouvait presque l'admirer pour ça.

- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé autrement que sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et, ajouta Brian comme le flic allait dire quelque chose, il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose qu'une plaisanterie.

Morgan hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que vous avez… d'autres éléments que son casier judiciaire sur quoi fonder vos soupçons ? demanda Brian.

- Nous n'avons aucun soupçon, monsieur Kinney. On se contente de poser des questions pour l'instant. On ne peut rien dire à l'heure actuelle.

- Ce n'est pas Ted, dit Brian.

_« Tu es l'enfoiré sans cœur qui pourra me débrancher sans chialer. J'ai confiance en toi Brian, je sais que tu aurais choisi le bon moment. »_

Morgan fit la moue. Il n'en était pas si sûr. Theodore Schmidt ressemblait de plus en plus au profil du mec qu'ils cherchaient. Et c'était la première piste qu'ils trouvaient. D'autant plus que ses occupations du soir de la disparition de Justin étaient loin d'être claires. A priori, il n'avait pas pris l'avion – mais il avait très bien pu aller en ville en voiture.

~*~

Morgan appela immédiatement Addams.

- Concepteur d'un site porno, arrêté, drogué… la liste s'allonge.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Taylor ?

- On vérifie toutes les pistes possibles.

- Sur quoi bossez vous, là ?

- On étudie ses relevés bancaires. Si ce mec a pris l'avion pendant les six derniers mois nous le saurons. Le type devait être à New York pour harceler Justin ainsi, mais aussi au Canada puisqu'il y a des photos du gamin de Kinney.

- C'est effrayant.

- Ouais. je me demande comment Taylor a fait pour ne pas péter les plombs

- Peut être que c'était le cas. Mais comme il vivait seul, il n'y a personne qui pourra nous le confirmer. Kinney dit qu'il n'allait pas bien…

- C'est sans importance pour notre enquête de toute façon.

Addams raccrocha et fixa le tableau blanc. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir remplir quelques blancs. Et remonter jusqu'à Justin.

~*~

Après la visite des inspecteurs, Brian resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Il avait mal à la tête et il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Morgan venait de lui dire. _Ted_. Brian n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'impliquait le fait que Justin connaisse l'agresseur.

C'était impossible.

Et puis il se rappela de ce que Michael et Emmett avaient trouvé dans l'appartement de Ted, lorsqu'ils avaient été précipitamment planqués les _sex toys_ de leur ami.

Les photos. Les vingtaines de photos de Michael, soigneusement collés sur un panneau de bois, en face du lit. _Comme un putain d'autel. _L'amour secret que Ted vouait au meilleur ami de Brian dont personne n'avait jamais reparlé.

Son portable sonna et il décrocha d'un geste brusque sans savoir que derrière la porte, Ted s'était arrêté.

- Mikey ? Oui. Je suis toujours à Kinnetik. Je viens de finir de parler aux inspecteurs et (il fit une pause, écouta son meilleur ami avant de reprendre la parole). Je sais Michael, mais je suis _un peu_ à bout et tu –

Un silence

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Ted passa son chemin en silence tandis que Brian sortait rejoindre son meilleur ami. Michael l'attendait, devant la porte de son loft. Ils entrèrent en silence et Michael serra Brian dans ses bras. Son ami se laissa faire, ne résista pas. Son regard était un peu éteint, et pour une fois, Michael ne savait pas quoi faire. Son ami n'était pas défoncé, il ne pleurait pas, il n'était ni cassant ni agaçant. Il était juste silencieux. Il regardait juste droit devant lui, comme pour s'interdire de penser à des choses qu'il jugeait effrayantes.

Michael savait que c'était le cas, et que Brian était pétrifié de terreur à l'idée de perdre Justin. Comme lui l'était dans le noir, à trois heures du matin, quand il entendait Ben tousser dans son sommeil.

Brian aimait Justin. Profondément.

Comme il ne s'était jamais permis d'aimer quelqu'un.

Et Michael ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Justin mourait.

Il le conduisit au lit, le déshabilla, comme autrefois. Puis il se glissa sous le drap, derrière son ami et le garda emprisonné dans son étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin. Michael se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas fait cela plutôt. Il se demanda aussi depuis combien de temps Brian n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil correct. Pas _paisible_ ni reposant, juste correct.

* * *

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. Il risque aussi de mettre un peu de temps à venir, car il y a pas mal de corrections à effectuer. Je dirais deux semaines grand maximum. Encore merci pour vos encouragements et à bientôt !


	14. 13 : Don't let anything happen to him

D'abord je suis désolée pour le retard (*court*). Ce chapitre était une véritable horreur à corriger et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite… Mais tant pis je ne parviens pas à faire mieux. J'éditerai peut-être si d'aventure j'y arrive.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour vos review du précédent chapitre. **Vianaha** (_bien vu. Blake est toujours dans le secteur, ce n'est pas un UA.)_ **AuroreAthena** (_Héhé, je ne dirais riiiien *s'en va en sautillant_*) _désolée pour le retard. Une fois la fic terminée, je pense que je commencerai à publier ma nouvelle fic, si ça t'intéresse_.)** ChamalloW** ( _la poisse colle à Théo. Y a des gens comme ça.)_ **GwenDark** (_merci ToT. C'est un problème de signes qui ne passent pas je pense_)

Merci vianaha pour ses encouragements (et menaces ToT)

note : tous les titres de chapitre sont des répliques de la série.

**WARNING : ce chapitre contient des scènes dures susceptibles de CHOQUER. Allusion à du non-consensuel.**

* * *

**Partie III**

**Space dementia**

Chapitre 13

« Please don't let anything happen to him »

* * *

Addams tournait en rond et D. le regardait faire, l'air blasé. Il était habitué aux silences et aux grands mouvements de l'homme, aussi ne s'en formalisait-il. C'était sa manière de réfléchir. Et finalement, peu importait comment il s'y prenait : tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était de trouver.

Il réfléchissait maintenant de très près au problème suivant : comment l'agresseur – Schmidt – était-il entré. Ils avaient évoqué la conclusion rapide que Justin connaissait l'homme et avait ouvert la porte. Mais il fallait connaître le code de l'immeuble pour y accéder ; et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour que Justin ait donné le dit code à un homme qu'il était censé ne jamais voir. Enfer, Daphné Chanders ne le connaissait pas. Et Emily avait assuré ne l'avoir donné à personne.

C'était un détail qui le dérangeait, et c'est pourquoi il rappela Kyle. La voix blasée de l'agent de Taylor le fit sourire.

- Quoi, inspecteur ?

- Avez-vous jamais donné le code à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Le code ?

- Le code de l'immeuble de Taylor…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre de ce code ?

- Pas grand-chose, je l'admets. Juste une vérification.

- Je l'ai juste donné à Justin.

- Vous pouvez peut-être me donner le numéro de votre ami.

- Thomas ?

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit Addams qui n'en savait rien.

- Si vous y tenez, mais je doute qu'il puisse grand-chose pour vous.

Addams en doutait aussi. Mais il nota le numéro.

~*~

Addams rencontra Thomas Bells quelques heures plus tard. L'homme l'attendait, appuyé à une voiture.

- J'ai été désolé d'apprendre la disparition de Justin. Il semblait être un type bien.

- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

- A une ou deux occasions. Un cocktail auquel Kyle m'avait invité. On a parlé de l'appartement. Il était pressé de l'avoir.

- Je vois. Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

Il montra la photo de Schmidt.

- Non. Jamais.

- Qui connaissait le code ? Qui pouvait entrer facilement ?

Thomas se gratta l'oreille, réfléchissant.

- Ma copine. Ma mère. Mon frère. Et des amis. C'est important ?

- Nous cherchons à savoir comment il a pu entrer dans l'immeuble.

- Probablement en suivant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Taylor a été pris en photo et filmé uniquement dans votre appartement. Est-il possible de se procurer une clef en demandant au concierge…

- Oh, non. La serrure a été refaite il y a trois semaines. J'ai eu toutes les difficultés du monde à récupérer cette foutue clef. Et je suis le propriétaire de cet appart'.

Addams remercia l'homme pour le temps qu'il lui avait accordé et prit congé, tournant les talons pour retourner à sa voiture. Une fois dedans, il appela le gérant de l'immeuble pour demander l'adresse de l'entreprise qui s'occupait de la sécurité de l'immeuble. Et notamment des serrures.

Finalement, il semblait bien que la question méritait qu'on s'y attarde.

~*~

Le serrurier remonta ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Oui, je peux regarder mes fichiers.

- Regardez pour les trois dernières semaines.

Il n'y avait que deux noms sur la liste. Le dernier datait d'une semaine, et ce n'était pas Théodore Schmidt.

_Merde. On s'est foutus dedans. Ce n'est pas Schmidt. _

*~*~*~*~*

Justin ouvrit les yeux et paniqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché. Son regard scanna la pièce – il ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Juste le souvenir de la drogue, le coton, le froid, le noir. La peur, aussi.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut.

Tout d'abord, il ne le reconnut pas. Il avait _changé_. Ses yeux brillaient de folie, et son visage était parsemé de cicatrices. Sa mâchoire avait dû être déboîtée au moins deux fois.

Il souriait ; de ce sourire qu'il avait autrefois lorsqu'il cassait la gueule à des connards d'homophobes – et ce fut pour cela que Justin le reconnut.

Cody Bells.

Cody Bells se tenait juste devant lui.

~*~

/Cody se réveilla à l'hôpital près de huit mois après y avoir été accepté. Il se réveilla du coma pour se retrouver dans une chambre blanche et aseptisée. Il ne se souvenait de strictement rien, mais les infirmières lui expliquèrent qu'il avait été victime d'une violente agression. Une bande de quatre mecs lui était tombée dessus et l'avait laissé pour mort, saignant sur le trottoir sale.

Cody avait écouté cette histoire sordide sans être particulièrement ému, il avait l'impression qu'elle était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne pouvait pas être la raison de la faiblesse de son corps, du fait que chaque mouvement était une torture perpétuelle, du fait qu'il ne pouvait même pas marcher pour atteindre une putain de porte. Quatre enfoirés ne pouvaient pas être responsables de ce corps foutu qui se jouait de lui.

Et pourtant si.

Comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, on avait appris à Cody que ces quatre salopards n'avaient pas été identifiés, et donc encore moins rattrapés. Ils s'en tireraient – quelle surprise – alors que Cody essayait de ramasser les morceaux de ce qui avait été cassé. Il se retrouva sans coupable à blâmer, sans souvenir, avec juste sa rage et sa haine dévorante pour le soutenir.

Une fois de plus, le joyeux monde des hétéros l'emportait sur les pédés, imposaient ses règles droites et son monde qui tournait bien rond, sans fioriture, ni incohérence ou différence.

Ce qu'il pouvait les haïr.

Les haïr parce qu'ils se croyaient _normaux_, parce qu'ils se trouvaient infiniment mieux que les « déviants », parce que ce qu'ils appelaient la différence était le loup à abattre.

Sa haine viscérale ne fit que se décupler durant les mois qui suivirent. A mesure que sa rééducation avançait – et que chaque jour était plus douloureux, plus long que le précédent – elle prenait un nouveau tournant, sa haine prit des proportions effrayantes qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal. Les rares médecins ou infirmières qui semblaient la déceler chez lui y virent une rancune normale, née du traumatisme de l'agression, de l'ignorance du sort des agresseurs et de l'amnésie de Cody. Un psychologue vint le voir une fois et l'affaire en resta là.

La nuit, dans le noir, Cody se raccrochait à son dernier souvenir.

_Taylor, les cils baissés qui le regarde. Cody déglutit._

_« Tu veux jouer avec ? »_

_L'arme entre eux comme un pont entre leurs deux solitudes. Cody l'appuie contre l'entrejambe de Taylor qui soupire, un peu fort. Il ferme complètement les yeux et se mord les lèvres. _

_« Oui » laisse-t-il échapper. _

_Cody se lèche les lèvres et se rapproche davantage. Il a envie de l'embrasser mais il ne le fait pas. C'est quelque chose qui n'est réservée qu'à la provocation. Justin n'embrasse pas d'autre mec que Brian Kinney. Dommage. Il se contentera de sa bite, et c'est déjà pas mal. _

_Il plonge sa main dans le pantalon, le descend. _

_L'arme ne compte plus, l'arme est oubliée. Il ferme les yeux et masturbe Justin, durement. _

La nuit, dans le noir, Cody murmurait le nom de Justin Taylor./

*~*~*~*~*

- Ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, dit Addams, c'est pourquoi le frère de Bells a fait refaire une clef, une clef de l'appartement dans lequel son frère ne vivait plus, moins d'une semaine avant la disparition de Taylor.

D. agita son stylo.

- Question intéressante.

- Trouvez moi ce que vous avez sur lui. J'appelle Morgan et Trish. Ils n'ont nullement besoin de rester plus longtemps à Pittsburgh. Et on va avoir besoin de toute l'aide du monde pour retrouver ce taré.

- Vous croyez que c'est ce type ?

Addams hocha la tête.

- J'en suis sûr. Pas vous ?

- Si.

Les indices étaient accablants.

*~*~*~*~*

- Calme toi Justin, dit Cody, en touchant son visage.

Le bruit d'un engin se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Justin sentit une main dans ses cheveux – la main de Cody qui les caressa quelques instants, comme pour tester leur douceur – puis elle s'éloigna. Et Cody commença à lui couper – lui _tondre_ – les cheveux. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu étais si beau…

- Cody…

- Ils m'ont eu, tu sais. Ces connards d'hétéros… Tu es le seul à comprendre… Le seul qui est resté…

Justin aurait bien voulu dire qu'il l'avait mérité, mais il jugea plus sage de garder sa bouche fermée.

- Ils m'ont laissé à moitié mort sur le trottoir. Je me suis réveillé, t'étais pas là.

- J'ai quitté la Pink Posse patrol, Cody.

- Je m'en rappelle pas, cria Cody. Je m'en rappelle pas ! Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on s'amusait bien ! Que tu _aimais _ça. Que tu aimais les voir détaler comme des gonzesses, pleurer de peur, nous supplier de ne pas nous énerver. Tu aimais les voir agir comme des froussards. Tu aimais te battre Justin, ça te donnait l'impression que tu pouvais contrôler. Le métal… (il déglutit), tu te souviens de quand tu as tenu une arme pour la première fois ? Tu étais si dur…

La main de Cody revint, descendit le long des flancs de Justin, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il était agenouillé près de lui, Justin en était certain.

- Je me _souviens_ de cela… Tu étais le seul à comprendre. Ces connards d'homophobes. Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait… comment pourrais-tu ne pas comprendre ?

Il se mordit les lèvres alors que sa main disparaissait dans le pantalon de Justin. Seigneur, il avait _besoin_ de le toucher, de le sentir, de le _voir_. C'était l'unique chose à laquelle Cody pouvait se rattraper, parce que sinon il ne lui resterait rien d'autre, à part la douleur et les nuits dans le noir.

- Justin…

Le nom roulait sur sa langue.

*~*~*~*~*

- Vraiment ? Bon… d'accord. On prend le prochain avion.

- Du nouveau ?

Trish jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Kinney.

- Addams pense tenir le gars qui a fait le coup.

- Ce n'est plus Ted ? fit Brian, sarcastique, essayant de ne pas faire attention au soulagement qui réchauffait son ventre.

C'était idiot de toute façon. Le gars _devait_ toujours être avec Justin. Quoiqu'il fa –

Brian ne voulait pas penser à cela. Surtout pas.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ce serait le frère du proprio de son appartement.

- Et comment Justin le connaîtrait-il ? demanda Brian.

- Je sais pas. Addams n'a rien précisé. Il veut qu'on soit là pour l'aider. Il va lancer les recherches et si Cody Bells est toujours à New York nous –

- Qui ?

- Cody Bells.

Brian lâcha son verre.

- Merde.

- Vous… vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

- Oui. Bordel, ça fait des années que j'avais pas entendu parler de lui… il…

Brian expliqua alors l'implication de Justin dans la Pink Posse patrol, ce qui en avait résulté, jusqu'où cela était allé.

- Je n'ai jamais su ce qui l'avait ramené à la raison. Après d'autres… choses sont arrivées et nous n'en avons pas reparlé.

Trish appela Addams sur le champ.

~*~

Cody avait envie d'allonger Justin sur le canapé, et de parcourir sa peau avec ses doigts ou cette arme, ce lien entre eux, ce lien entre sa haine et celle de Justin, ce lien entre son corps et celui de Justin.

Le blond dormait sur la chaise. Cody se mordit les lèvres sentant son sexe durcir. Il avait envie de casser de l'homophobe, il avait envie que Justin l'accompagne, l'embrasse et fracasse la tête d'un de ces enfoirés.

_T'aimes ça, hein ?_

Il alla dans la salle de bains, prendre une longue douche. Lorsqu'il se toucha, il entrevit derrière ses paupières closes le sourire de Justin lorsqu'il venait de se battre, lorsqu'il venait de coller une rouste à ces raclures.

/- On a pas besoin d'eux. Viens, bats-toi.

Et Justin vient, le frappe. Sa défense s'améliore, son attaque aussi. Bientôt il sera un bon adversaire, mais Cody le plaque encore trop facilement au sol. Lorsqu'ils tombent, leurs sexes se touchent, et il grogne imperceptiblement./

~*~

Bells avait un appartement miteux pas très loin de chez Justin. Il n'y était que rarement leur apprit la concierge. C'était un garçon agressif qui l'insultait chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il payait son loyer une fois sur deux mais elle ne pouvait pas le mette dehors. Les inspecteurs et l'unité d'intervention trouvèrent l'endroit vide.

Ils fouillèrent le domicile et découvrirent des dizaines, des vingtaines de photos, enfermées dans des enveloppes marron. Il y avait aussi une collection d'armes, planquée dans la chambre à coucher, et un peu de drogue. Il y avait aussi du matériel de surveillance qui avait vraisemblablement été piquée dans un camion.

Ils allèrent également voir dans la cave de l'immeuble, mais aucune trace de Bells ou de Taylor.

_Merde_.

Le frère avait été mis sur surveillance, mais Addams savait que ça ne donnerait rien. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà prévenu, ils auraient de la chance.

- Où peut-il être ?

Dans un endroit qui « avait du sens », selon les psys.

Merde. Le temps pressait. Il n'avait pas le temps d'entrer dans la psyché d'un psychopathe paranoïaque. La vie de Taylor était en jeu.

- Peut être qu'il est retourné aux Pitts

- Quoi ?

- C'est là que tout a commencé…

- Il ne serait pas aussi stupide.

- C'est un psychotique. Son sens de la logique doit être un peu troublé.

-…

- Il a pu le droguer et le ramener en voiture là-bas. Peut-être veut-il finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

_Il peut être n'importe où._

Mais il y avait plus de chances qu'il soit là-bas plutôt qu'ailleurs. Addams appela le psy qui avait dressé le profil du mec qu'il recherchait.

- Votre théorie est probablement exacte, dit le psy. D'après ce dossier, le sujet souffre d'amnésie partielle ; ce qui a encouragé ses tendances névrotiques. Il est donc très instable – et donc dangereux. Je vous invite à la plus grande prudence. Il faut envisager la possibilité que sa victime ne survive pas. L'amnésie implique qu'il a besoin de familiarité et de stabilité. Pour une raison, Taylor représente son lien avec le passé. Il a dû retourner à l'endroit où ils se sont rencontrés. Ou séparés.

~*~

Trish n'avait jamais autant pris l'avion que ces jours ci. Elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle aimait voler. Cette fois ci, le vol fut calme et silencieux. Ses associés ne parlaient pas, l'esprit tourné vers le jeune homme, se demandant s'il était encore vivant.

La police de Pittsburgh avait été alertée et des contrôles avaient été mis sur toutes les routes, dans les gares et à l'aéroport. Ils attendraient l'arrivée de l'unité spéciale d'Addams pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Celui-ci passa la totalité du vol au téléphone avec Kinney et Daphné Chanders pour essayer de déterminer l'endroit où Bells aurait pu emmener Justin. Cela revenait toujours à la Pink Posse patrol – ce nom _craignait._

Il n'y avait plus qu'à vérifier ses hypothèses.

~*~

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancien QG de la Pink Posse patrol près de deux heures plus tard. L'odeur de sang et de renfermé dans l'air qui leur donnait la nausée.

Il y avait des photos qui traînaient par terre, et ils purent ainsi dire qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

Bells était occupé à embrasser Taylor quand ils le trouvèrent. Il portait une arme dont il se servait pour caresser le blond.

Cela se passa très vite. A peine eût il entendu la porte s'ouvrir que Bells se levait et pointait son arme vers eux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la colère et sa bouche tordue sur un rictus de folie. Il hurla des insultes, et avant qu'il ne puisse tirer – ce qu'il aurait _fait_ – il était abattu par un homme de la brigade d'intervention.

Taylor eut un spasme, alors que le sang de son agresseur l'éclaboussait.

~*~

Trish se précipita vers Justin. Elle mit une main sur son épaule, mais le garçon gémit. Elle comprit aussitôt et enleva sa main.

- Justin… je m'appelle Trish. Je fais partie de la brigade de police de New York. Tout va bien. Vous êtes à Pittsburgh. Nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital et vous allez pouvoir voir votre famille. Ca va aller. Je vais vous toucher, vous détacher, d'accord ?

Justin la regarda. Il regarda aussi les hommes qui s'occupaient du corps de Cody, mais la femme lui fit un sourire rassurant et il eut l'impression qu'il pouvait la croire. Il avait besoin de la croire, de toute façon. De penser que tout cela ne lui arrivait pas, qu'il en était débarrassé, qu'il n'avait pas vécu cela.

Elle le détacha et l'aida à se lever.

Justin n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à ses jambes. Trish l'aida à faire quelques pas et le conduisit à la sortie. La lumière du soleil lui brûla les yeux. Trish murmura quelque chose de rassurant qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'ambulance qui attendait là.

Le garçon s'endormit dans l'ambulance qui le menait à l'hôpital, avec la certitude que Brian serait là lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Et malgré le sang qu'il avait sur lui, malgré la peur qu'il avait ressentie, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, juste pour cette raison il pouvait croire que cela irait.

* * *

-

Il ne reste plus qu'un (court) épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire. Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. La review est la nourriture préférée des auteurs ^o^


	15. Epilogue

Enfin, l'épilogue. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, merci d'avoir partagé vos opinions ^o^, merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, à qui j'espère que l'histoire a également plu.

Merci à **ChamalloW, vianaha, Gwen Dark, Aurore Athena, et Julie**_(fort heureusement pour Brian, je doute qu'il aurait pu s'approcher de Cody. Heureusement qu'il est mort oui '-' )_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Justin se réveilla vingt quatre heures plus tard. Brian était assis à côté de lui et le regardait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les paupières du blond bouger, papillonner et les cils laisser entrevoir un regard bleu, endormi.

- Hé, Sunshine.

- Je savais que tu serais là.

- Où pourrais-je être sinon ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je sais pas trop. Je sens pas mon corps.

_L'arme qui descend le long de son corps._

_« Justin »_

- C'est l'effet des calmants. Ca devrait se dissiper d'ici quelques jours, dit Brian.

Sa voix était étrange. Comme après l'agression ou le jour de la bombe.

_-J'ai eu tellement peur…_

_-…_

_-Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser… c'était… faites que rien ne lui arrive… _

_(un silence)_

_(les sirènes autour d'eux)_

_(Brian prend Justin dans ses bras. Justin enfouit son nez dans la veste de cuir, et respire l'odeur du cuir mouillé.)_

_-Je t'aime._

- Brian, hésita Justin.

L'homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Shh. On parlera plus tard. Dors.

Justin chercha son regard puis attrapa sa main et enlaça leurs doigts, les serrant très fort.

- Tu seras là ?

- Je serai là.

_- Je t'aime._

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Brian était là.

* * *

**F I N**


End file.
